10 Things I Hate About You
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Xion's first day at a new school and she is accosted by a sex-pest with spiky red hair and a hidden agenda. How will she fit in school work, lessons AND avoiding Axel?
1. 1: You're A SexPest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters XD enjoy chapter 1**

Xion looked up at the large menacing building that was Destiny Island Academy and then looked down at the map in her hand. The person who had made the map had stuck a large red star in the centre of it and had scrawled next to it 'You Are Here.' The only problem was Xion couldn't tell where here was! She looked around at the multitude of faces wondering if there was someone she could ask for help.

There was a pair of girls talking intently; one had long blonde hair and was carrying a large sketch book, the other had long red hair. The girls looked very similar and Xion assumed that they were sisters. A few feet away from them was a girl with short slicked back blonde hair that had two antenna like strands sticking out of her fringe. She was standing with a tall boy who was sporting a sandy mohawk come mullet hair style (both looked a lot older than Xion and she didn't want to bother them.)

A few feet away from her, and unnoticed by Xion, under the shade of a large tree sat four boys. One had long silver hair that almost glistened in the sun, another had shiny blonde hair that stuck up at odd angles, the third had blue hair that he wore in an emo style with his fringe covering one of his eyes and the fourth (a skinny boy with fiery red hair that spiked up at odd angles) was watching Xion studying the map in her hand, a predatory expression on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Axel." said the silver haired boy, seeing his friend's expression. The red head grinned at him.

"Don't even think about what Riku?" he asked in mock innocence.

"Don't even think about going after the new girl." Riku told his friend. The blonde looked over to where Axel was staring.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Am I supposed to know everything Roxas?" Riku asked irritably and Roxas shot him a dirty look. "Besides I'm surprised you don't know, you dating one of the biggest gossips in school and everything."

"Namine is not a gossip!" Roxas shot back. Riku raised his eyebrows at him and smirked.

"She's more of a gossip than Kairi." he chuckled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You two can talk about your girlfriends later, after you've found out who the fresh meat is." he said in exasperation.

"You shouldn't objectify women like that Axel." the blue hair boy stated without even looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm not objectifying her!" Axel said indignantly. The blue haired boy grinned.

"No," he told the red head. "because you don't know what objectifying means."

"Shut up Zexion!" Axel said and gave his friend a shove. "I don't suppose you know who she is by any chance." Zexion grinned again.

"I do actually," he stated. "but I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Axel asked. Zexion shrugged.

"Because ever since Larxene blew you out you've been trying to get on every girl in school."

"And?"

"And the new girl should be warned about you before you try it on with her." Zexion said.

"Who says the new girl would even want him?" Roxas asked. Riku raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Fifty munny says he tries to get her in bed by the end of the day because he's such a slut." Roxas said extending his hand.

"Fifty munny says she goes out on a date with him then realises he's a dick and dumps him." Riku said shaking the blonde's hand.

"Fifty munny says he strikes out on the first conversation." Zexion grinned.

"You're on!" Riku smirked back.

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed indignantly.

"Prove us wrong then." Zexion smirked wickedly.

"Yeah fifty munny says that we're all wrong and you can actually get this girl to go out with you and not make an arse of yourself." Riku said. Axel thought about this for a minute.

"Munny I've got, this I'm going to do for fun." he said and jumped to his feet. He shot his friends a grin and made his way over to the dark haired girl standing by herself still looking incredibly lost.

"Hey there girlie." a husky voice whispered in Xion's ear almost making her jump out of her skin. She turned to see a tall skinny boy with flaming red hair that stuck up at odd angles. "Need a hand?" Xion had to admit she was glad that she hadn't had to go up to someone and ask for directions but she was sure this boy meant something different when he asked her if she wanted 'a hand'.

"Yes, please," she began producing the map. "can you tell me which way I need to go to get to Atlantica Accommodation?" The red head smiled.

"Sure; if you take this path here, turn right here then take the next left. You can't miss it." he said showing her the route on the map. "In fact I can take you there if you like?" Xion studied him, no guy just came up to a girl he hardly knew and asked her if she needed help without an ulterior motive (well in Xion's experience they hadn't.)

"I'll be fine thank you." she replied curtly and began walking in the direction he had said. He ran and caught up with her.

"I'm Axel, by the way." he said extending his hand. Xion looked at him again, this guy had definitely used this technique to get girls before.

"Thank you for the directions, Axel, but I really must be going." she said quickly and carried on walking.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked hurriedly.

"Why do you want it?" Xion asked turning to face him. He strode confidently over to her.

"So," he said, brushing a lock of her jet black hair behind her ear. "I know what name perfection goes by."

"That's so cheesy. Does that work on other girls?" Xion snorted derisively and turned to leave.

"What shall I call you then? Juliet?" Axel called after her, making Xion stop (more out of embarrassment than anything else.) "Venus? Aphrodite?"

"Oh my god Axel are you still scamming on defenceless girls?" came a voice from behind Xion. She turned to see the red head and blonde girls glaring at the red headed boy behind her. Axel smirked at the two girls.

"Jealous much, Namine?" he said smirking. "If you weren't dating my friend I'd let you have a go." The blonde girl pulled a face of utter disgust.

"You're a pig Axel!" she spat.

"And you're hot for it." he smirked. The blonde screamed in rage and began yelling at Axel. While the other was yelling at the boy the red haired girl turned to Xion.

"If I were you I wouldn't give Axel Flare the time of day." she said.

"Thanks for the advice." Xion grinned. The girl brushed her long red hair behind her ear.

"I'm Kairi," she introduced herself. "and that's my sister Namine." she said indicating to the blonde still screaming at Axel.

"I'm Xion." Xion smiled back.

"Did I hear you say you were looking for Atlantica Accommodation?" Kairi asked. Xion nodded.

"Yeah I've got to find Room 26, apparently my stuff has already been taken up." she said.

"Room 26?" Kairi asked. "Good luck, you're sharing with Larxene."

"What's she like?" Xion asked. Kairi shrugged.

"She's alright, a bit touchy and she has really loud sex with her boyfriend but other than that she's pretty easy to live with." she stated. Xion giggled.

"I think I can handle that."

"Well if Marluxia is there, and if you want to, you can come and hang out with me and Namine tonight." Kairi offered. Xion smiled.

"That would be great, thanks." she said. Kairi smiled back.

"Now if Nam is done shouting at Axel, we'll help you find your room."

From under the shade of the tree Riku, Roxas and Zexion watched Axel talking to the new girl.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Roxas asked. Riku shook his head.

"No but judging from her body language she wants to get away as soon as she can." he stated, grinning.

"Axel is such a douche." Zexion stated, briefly looking up from his book to see the dark haired girl walk away and Axel start to follow her.

"Yeah run after her, that's not creepy." Roxas muttered. The three boys watched as Kairi and Namine appeared and Namine began yelling at Axel. Riku looked at his watch and smirked.

"30 seconds and Namine is already shouting at him, that must be a new record." he stated. Roxas shook his head.

"I wish he wouldn't piss her off. Every time he does I'm the one that gets an earful about it." he sighed. As the three continued to watch the scene in front of them the new girl began talking to Kairi. After a few minutes Kairi and Namine led the new girl away leaving Axel standing by himself. Zexion smirked at his two friends.

"Struck out on the first conversation, fifty munny please." he said extending his hand. Riku and Roxas each slapped a fifty munny note into the blue haired boys outstretched hand, muttering darkly under their breath. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Kairi and Namine had left Xion outside the door of her room after telling her which was their room. Xion timidly knocked on the heavy door with the number 26 scorched into the wood. She heard the sound of footsteps inside and the door was opened by a tall man with bright pink hair wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Xion blushed slightly.

"Um...hi, have I got the right room?" she asked, embarrassed.

"You Lar's new room-mate?" the pink haired man asked. Xion nodded. "I'm Marluxia." he said extending one of his hands, using the other to keep a tight grip on the towel. Xion took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Xion." she said and walked inside the room. Marluxia shut the door behind her.

"Who is it, Marl?" asked a voice from the bathroom.

"Your new room-mate." the man called back. A few seconds later the girl with slicked back blonde hair and antennae sticking out the top that Xion had seen outside came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized Judas Priest t-shirt. The blonde girl smiled at Xion.

"Hi, I'm Larxene and you've already met my boyfriend Marluxia."

"I'm Xion." Xion said introducing herself still blushing slightly, Marluxia noticed this.

"I'm going to go put some clothes on." he said, kissed Larxene and went into the bathroom.

"That would be nice." Xion said, a little louder than she had intended to. Larxene laughed.

"I like you." she said and sat down on one of the beds. "So you found your way around alright?" Xion nodded.

"Yeah, a couple of girls helped me." she told the blonde.

"Any problems?"

"Just Axel Flare but that's nothing I can't handle." Xion grinned. Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"You've met Axel?" she asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah he tried hitting on me under the disguise of helping, but I could see through that in a heartbeat." Xion said.

"What do you think of him?" Larxene asked.

"He's a colossal ass-hat." Xion replied. Larxene laughed loudly again.

"I like you, I won't have sex on your bed."

"Much appreciated." Xion replied, wondering if that was why this had been the only room available on short notice. Had Larxene's previous room-mate asked to be moved because Larxene had had sex on her bed? More than likely, Xion guessed as Marluxia re-emerge from the bathroom wearing very low slung jeans and no shirt. Well it's an improvement she thought.

Later that night Xion made her way down the hall to Room 47, which belonged to Kairi and Namine. She knocked on the door softly and heard muttering from inside. When the door was opened she was greeted by a shock of bright red hair and someone she would rather not see.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, thinking she had knocked on the wrong door. Axel grinned back at her.

"Hello Juliet." he said taking her hand. He brushed his lips against it and pulled her inside the room. Xion pulled her hand out of his and looked around, the room was definitely a girl's room so at least she knew she had the right place. Namine was sitting on one of the beds engaged in a heavy make-out session with a boy with spiky blonde hair. Kairi was sitting on the floor, a silver haired boy was behind her with his arms around her waist. In the very corner of the room was a blue haired boy reading a book. Kairi looked up and smiled at Xion.

"Hey Xion." she smiled.

"So," Axel purred in her ear. "your name is Xion then?" Xion glared at him and turned back to Kairi.

"Hey." she said slightly shyly looking at the boys she'd never seen before.

"This is Riku, my boyfriend." Kairi said indicating the silver haired boy behind her. "The guy attached to Namine's face is Roxas and the one in the corner is Zexion." The blue haired boy looked up from his book and smiled at Xion, she smiled back blushing slightly.

"And you've already met Axel, many apologies." Riku said grinning at her. Xion giggled and Axel shot his friend a dirty look.

"Trust me, he's nothing new." Xion told Riku. From the corner Zexion sniggered.

"Left a lasting impression already Axel." he said.

"Go back to your book Zex." Axel shot back and turned to talk to Riku and Kairi. Xion went and sat down next to the blue haired boy.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"The Picture of Dorian Grey." he replied.

"That's my favourite book." Xion exclaimed. Zexion looked mildly interested.

"Really? You're the first person I've met who has even read Oscar Wilde."

"I'm a bit of a literature buff." Xion admitted. "That's one of the main reasons I came here, I heard Professor Beast's English Literature class is the best in the country."

"Beast is an amazing teacher," Zexion agreed. "and he's one of the few people who can get Axel to shut up." Xion giggled and looked at the red head who was engaged in conversation with Riku.

"You don't have a very high opinion of him, do you?" she asked. Zexion shrugged.

"He's alright, really." he stated. "He's good to have around when you're in trouble – usually because he's the cause of it – but most of the time he's..."

"A sex pest?" Xion finished. Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, don't let him get in your pants and you'll be fine." he told her. Xion studied Axel. She couldn't deny she thought he was very attractive...you know, if you were into that kind of thing. His cocky attitude wasn't exactly a turn off either but he'd have to work very hard if he really wanted to win her affections.


	2. 2: You Can't Handle That I'm Smarter

**...Than You!**

Xion was told when she first enrolled at Destiny Academy that on your first morning you had to go and meet with the Principle and if you were late then there was hell to pay. On her new timetable Xion had even circled it in thick red marker: 'Meeting with Principle Xemnas, 8:30am DO NOT BE LATE!' She had even added the 'do not be late' in block capitals and the hundreds of exclamation points herself as an extra reminder. She had also set her alarm extra early so that she wouldn't be late for what she knew was going to be the most important meeting she had ever been to.

It was now 8:35 and Xion was sprinting down the corridors to the Principle's office. She had heard her alarm but she had also turned it off instead of turning it on to snooze and when she had finally woken up it was twenty-five past eight. She had hurriedly dressed and roughly packed her bag (she was sure that in her rush she had forgotten something) and legged it as fast as she could to where she thought the Principle's office was. Unfortunately the office wasn't where she thought it was, if it had have been she would have been on time. As it happened the office was in exactly the same place three floors up and by the time she arrived she was hot, sweaty, out of breath and six minutes and 38 seconds late (which the receptionist was kind enough to tell her.)

"Enter." came the Principle's booming voice when Xion knocked on the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late..." she panted as she pushed the door open. The Principle smiled kindly at her.

"Relax Xion, sit down and catch your breath." he said indicating the chair in front of his desk. Xion sat nervously, wondering if the hell to pay was coming. "Judging by your flushed expression I'm guessing that you ran here."

"Yes, I didn't want to be late." Xion gasped. Xemnas chuckled softly.

"I'm guessing you were told that there would be 'hell to pay' if you were late by one Axel Flare?" It was more of a question than a statement. Xion nodded. Xemnas laughed again. "Yes one of Destiny Academy's more troublesome pupils. You have nothing to worry about Xion, besides I know that you're sharing a room with Larxene Voltaire so I doubt that you got much sleep last night." Xion giggled.

"It wasn't too bad, actually, I'm a very heavy sleeper and didn't really hear anything." she stated. Xemnas laughed again.

"That's good." he said. "What else is good are your transcripts; you're a good student Xion you should have no trouble getting settled in to life and work here."

"Thank you sir." Xion said blushing modestly. Xemnas gave her an encouraging smile.

"So what is your first class?" he asked. Xion pulled out her timetable.

"English Literature with Professor Beast." Xion read out. "I'm very excited about this class, I've heard great things about Professor Beast and I'm very fond of English Literature."

"Then I won't keep you any longer." Xemnas said kindly, smiling at her. Xion smiled back and got up to leave. Just as she reached the door Xemnas spoke again. "Oh and Xion, if you are going to be spending a lot of time in the company of Axel Flare be a good influence on him. Maybe where Riku, Roxas and Zexion have failed you will succeed."

"I'll try sir." Xion said and left the room.

Despite the new map that Namine had drawn for her Xion still had no idea where anything was and as a result she was five minutes late to English Literature. She knocked on the door and entered the room. At the front of the class stood a dishevelled looking man with bushy greying brown hair, eyebrows and beard. He wore a long purple cloak and surveyed Xion from underneath his thick eyebrows.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir, I'm new and I got lost." Xion explained. Professor Beast smiled warmly as he realised who she was, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah you must be Xion, I've heard great things about you." he remarked. "Take a seat, we're discussing whether Romeo is as romantic as everyone says he is or whether he is a misogynistic bastard who switches his affections to the next bit of skirt that comes along." Xion grinned, this is what she had been looking forward to ever since she had been accepted here. She turned to look at the class to try and find a seat. There was only one empty chair in the room (that didn't surprise her she knew the class was very popular) unfortunately it was next to Axel. He smirked at her and patted the seat next to him, Xion rolled her eyes.

"Guess you're stuck next to me Juliet." he purred.

"Axel," Professor Beast said from the front of the class. "I hope to god that you're not comparing yourself to Romeo because I think The Bard would be turning in his grave if he heard that. Now unless you have something useful to say shut up." Xion smirked at the crestfallen expression on Axel's face and sat down next to him. She pulled out a notebook and turned her attention to the front of the class.

"You're actually going to take notes?" Axel whispered incredulously. Xion shot him a glare.

"Will you leave me alone?" she hissed back.

"See you say you want me to leave you alone, Juliet, but every time I turn around there you are. You say you want nothing to do with me but your constantly turning up where I am suggests otherwise." Axel whispered and ran his fingertips up the inside of Xion's thighs. She tried, and failed, to suppress the shiver that his touch caused.

"Axel," Beast barked from the front of the room. "I'm sure the rest of the class would be delighted to hear what you and Xion are talking about." Xion shot Axel a filthy look, he smirked back at her then turned to look at Beast an innocent expression on his face.

"I was merely pointing out to Xion that despite the fact that Romeo's affection seems to switch from Rosalind to Juliet in very quick succession it should not be thought that his intentions with either woman were anything but honourable." he said. So he can think on his feet, Xion thought, two can play at that game. Beast looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Xion, any comments?" the Professor asked turning to her.

"Romeo's intentions with each girl may well have been honourable but the fact of the matter is simple; he is in love with Rosalind until he sees Juliet, who he believes is more beautiful, so his love is fleeting and superficially skin deep." she said and shot Axel a glare.

"Can you back that statement up?" the red head beside her asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"As he sees Juliet at Capulet's party he says 'I never saw true beauty till this night.' This states that he finds Juliet more beautiful than Rosalind and it is at this point that his affection switches from one girl to the other, meaning that, if nothing else, Romeo's love is not as pure as popular opinion would have it." she stated. Beast smiled warmly at her.

"Axel, anything to add?" he asked. Xion turned to face the red head, a look of utter triumph on her face. Axel sat staring at her, his mouth wide open in surprise. "I'll take that as a no. Xion, it appears you have won your case." he winked at Xion and then turned back to the rest of the class who had been sitting in awe as the new girl destroyed Axel.

"If I were you," Xion whispered to Axel smiling sweetly. "I'd start taking notes."

Axel was not happy that Xion had bested him in a battle of wits in her very first class. He was still sulking as he sat with Roxas, Riku and Zexion in the cafeteria at lunch. Zexion smirked at him from over the top of his book.

"Honestly Axel are you still in a mood about this morning?" he asked.

"What happened this morning?" Roxas asked the blue haired boy through a mouthful of lasagne.

"You missed it, Xion kicked his ass in front of the entire class." Zexion smirked. Roxas looked confused.

"She beat him up?" he asked. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Although that's not beyond the realms of possibility that she would want to, I very much doubt it." he stated flicking his silver fringe out of his eyes. "I'm guessing he tried to show her up by going one on one with her in a game of who's the smartest and got his ass handed to him."

"Got it in one." Zexion replied. "He really can't handle it that she's smarter than him."

"Screw you!" Axel growled. Riku laughed triumphantly and gave the red head a shove.

"It's about time someone took you down a peg or two, Axel." he told his friend.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "you're such a smart-arse." Axel scowled at him.

"I'm guessing that you're going to cease and desist in your pursuit of her now that she's pissed you off." Zexion stated grinning at his friend. Axel thought about this for a second.

"Nope, the fact that she's on my intellectual level just makes her even hotter." he smirked, returning to his usual cock-sure self taking a large bite of lasagne. The other three looked at each other in amazement.

"I know it's a common misconception for most men but he actually does keep his brains in his bollocks." Zexion said rolling his eyes and turned back to his book.


	3. 3: You Stole My First Kiss!

Word of Axel's defeat on the intellectual playing field by the new girl spread round the school like wild fire. This was mostly due to Kairi and Namine who told everyone, partially because they loved a good gossip and partially because they liked to see Axel getting humiliated. Xion had people stopping her in the corridors to congratulate her, apparently a lot of people where glad to see the red head being shown up. The experience was thoroughly weird and decidedly disturbing and Xion began to wonder what kind of place she had come to where the top of the intellectual food chain was Axel Flare.

"I thought this was supposed to be a school for smart people." Xion whispered to Kairi after a boy in the year above had told Xion that she was 'well clever, innit blood' and that they were 'well chuffed Axel's not top anymore'.

"You've spoken to Roxas, right?" Kairi whispered back. Xion giggled she had to admit, sweet as he was, the blonde boy was lacking slightly in the brains department. So far it seemed that the only people on the same intellectual level as her were Axel and Zexion but, unlike Axel, Zexion rarely spoke in class. In fact he rarely spoke at all, Xion noticed, unless it was to make a joke at Axel's expense.

Xion's first week passed by relatively quickly. She had settled in to classes, work and Larxene and Marluxia's sex routine and had a solid group of friends. She spent most of her time outside of class with Kairi, Namine, Zexion, Riku and Roxas. The only drawback was that she had to spend a lot of time with Axel. Not only did she find herself around him when she was out of class she also found herself seated next to him in the vast majority of her classes as well! It was infuriating but Xion found that she could tune him out relatively easily.

One night Xion couldn't sleep so she had gone for a walk around the Academy grounds. She had found a secluded path that led to the large lake round the back of the science building. It was about one o'clock in the morning and the moon reflecting off the still water filled Xion with a sense of calm. She lay down on the cool grass and looked up at the stars gleaming brilliantly in the dark night sky. A rustling sound from behind her told her that she wasn't alone. Xion sat bolt upright and looked in the direction of the noise, straining her eyes against the darkness. Heart pounding in her ears Xion stood up as a shape emerged from the darkness.

"You shouldn't go wondering around the grounds at night," the familiar voice made Xion relax considerably, despite the source. "there's unsavoury characters about."

"There's an unsavoury character right in front of me." Xion shot back as Axel sauntered into view. He smirked at her.

"Honestly Juliet, I'm beginning to think you don't like me." he said in mock hurt.

"I don't like you." Xion retorted.

"Well that's just not true now is it." he stated, closing the distance between them even more. Axel was dangerously close to her now and Xion was suddenly aware of how little she was actually wearing, standing in only a pair of shorts and a strap top.

"How do you figure that?" she asked trying to sound disinterested.

"Because," he said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "you sit next to me in every class we have together." Xion pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Irrelevant, there's never anywhere else to sit."

"Because you're always around me outside of classes too." Axel whispered stroking her cheek softly. Their faces were only inches apart now and Xion could smell his aftershave. Who wears aftershave at one in the morning, she thought trying to clear her head.

"Again irrelevant my friends are going out with your friends and I get on with Zexion, Riku and Roxas." she said, less coldly than she had meant it to come out. Axel's proximity was having a definite effect on her now, she could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Why couldn't she control the blood rushing to her face?

"You're out here with me tonight, under a very romantic full moon." he said brushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"You were the one who followed me out here." she countered. Axel chuckled softly, the sound sent shivers through Xion's entire body.

"Do you know how I really know that you like me?" Axel whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her soft black hair.

"How?" she asked, no longer able to hide the fact that she was under his spell. Axel smirked, she was thoroughly seduced now.

"Because you're not going to stop me from doing this." he said and softly pressed his lips against hers. Xion was so shocked she pulled back. She looked into Axel's lust filled green eyes and tried to speak but her brain was too fogged and she couldn't form a sentence. Axel took this opportunity to pull her into another kiss, this one more passionate and fierce.

Something in Xion's brain suddenly snapped into life. She pushed Axel away with as much force as she could and swiftly walked away, tears forming in her giant blue eyes. Axel called after her but this made Xion walk faster, she wanted to put as much distance between herself and the red haired boy as possible.

When Xion got back to her room Larxene was sitting up in bed with a calculator furiously scribbling corrections on her maths homework. The blonde looked up as she walked in.

"Xion you're super smart, you couldn't give us a hand with this could you." she asked. Xion nodded, wiping her eyes. "Are you ok?" Larxene asked seeing this, Xion shook her head. Larxene put down her work and pulled Xion to sit on the bed next to her. "What happened?"

"A...Axel..." Xion began, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"What did he do?" the blonde asked, her expression hardening. Xion saw this.

"Nothing like that," she said shaking her head. "he just kissed me."

"If he 'just kissed you' then what's the problem?" Larxene asked. Xion sighed, she didn't really want to say why Axel kissing her had upset her so much.

"Because," she began shakily. "because that was my first kiss." Larxene put her arm around the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug. "I guess I've always had this image that my first kiss was going to be with someone I really cared about, not with some jack-ass I can't stand behind the science building."

"Nothing wrong with that." Larxene said comfortingly. "My first kiss was with a guy called Vexen who tried to look up my skirt in the seventh grade, I didn't particularly like him either."

"I don't know why I let it get to me that much." Xion sighed. Larxene shrugged.

"You had an image of how you thought something should be and then someone screwed with that image."

"I just froze." Xion said, ignoring the blonde's last comment. "I had the chance to leave way before he kissed me but I just froze up." Larxene chuckled darkly.

"Yeah Axel does tend to have that effect on people." she said. Xion looked up at her quizzically. "When we first started here, about two years ago, me and Axel used to go out."

"Really?" Xion asked incredulously. She couldn't quite picture it somehow, Larxene seemed more suited to the quietly affectionate guys (like Marluxia) rather than the over-sexed horny idiots (like Axel.)

"Yeah, we went out for about six months then I broke it off."

"Why?"

"It just wasn't right," Larxene shrugged. "and when it's right you just know. That's the best way I can explain it. He didn't understand and we ended up having a huge argument. We haven't spoken since then and he's become a bit of a..."

"Man slut who prays on ever bit of skirt that passes by?" Xion finished. Larxene laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." she smiled down at Xion. "You feeling better?" Xion nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Lar."

"Don't mention it." she smiled and the pair got into their respective beds. Just as Larxene was about to turn the light off she turned to Xion again. "If I were you I wouldn't let him get to you, and if he really bothers you I can get Marluxia to kick his ass." Xion laughed.

"I'll bare that in mind."


	4. 4: You Sang To Me

**...In Front Of The Entire School!**

Axel couldn't understand what had just happened. He and Xion had been having their usual banter, it had turned heated so he had kissed her. She seemed taken aback so he kissed her again and then she had flipped out and run away without a word. He had at least half expected her to yell at him or get angry for kissing her but there was nothing. He stood staring after her, not sure of what else to do when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Nicely done Axel, I'll be surprised if you're not on some sort of register by the morning." Zexion grinned, emerging from the darkness.

"How long have you been standing there?" Axel asked turning to look at his friend. Zexion shrugged.

"Long enough." he stated. Axel wondered how he hadn't heard the blue haired boy approaching. Then again Zexion did have the reflexes of a ninja and the habit of appearing and disappearing, not unlike a ninja. Maybe Zexion secretly was a ninja? Axel sighed.

"Can you explain to me what just happened then?" he asked deciding to put on hold his internal 'Is Zexion A Ninja?' debate.

"I could, but I think it would be better for you, and more fun for me, if you worked it out for yourself." Zexion grinned. Axel sighed again in frustration.

"I don't know; we were talking, I kissed her then she ran away. It's like she didn't actually want me to kiss her..." he said. Zexion could almost see the cogs in Axel's head working overtime as the meaning of Xion's actions finally dawned on him. "She didn't actually want me to kiss her, did she?"

"I would say no, judging by her reaction." Zexion said. "It may have seemed to you that she wanted you to but in reality her mind and her body were in disagreement with each other."

"Speak English Zex." Axel said in exasperation. Zexion sighed, how on earth Axel was top in almost every class (before Xion arrived that is) was a mystery to him.

"Her body language was telling you that she wanted you to kiss her but, in her heart, she didn't actually want you to." he explained.

"So what do I do now?" Axel asked.

"I'd try and apologise to her." Zexion advised, Axel thought about this.

"But what if she won't listen to me?"

"Then you'll have to do something spectacular." Zexion stated, Axel looked at him blankly. "Sacrifice yourself on the alter of love and make her see that your intentions towards her are pure." Axel continued to stare at him blankly. Zexion rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned back towards the school. "Sometimes it's like talking to a Labrador."

The next morning Xion awoke to the sound of voices outside her bedroom door. Listening hard she eventually recognised the voices as Axel's and Larxene's.

"What can I tell you Axel, she already left for class." Larxene said. Xion cautiously opened one eye. Larxene was standing in the doorway, holding the door at an angle that would prevent Axel from seeing that Xion was still in bed.

"Well did she say anything to you before she left?" she heard Axel ask.

"I was asleep when she left, I haven't spoken to her since last night." Larxene said shrugging. Xion heard Axel sigh.

"Well if you see her before I do, tell her I'm looking for." he stated.

"She told me last night that she wasn't going to be in tonight, but if I see her I'll pass on the message." she replied.

"You will actually tell her that I want to talk to her, won't you, it's really important." Axel said, a sardonic note to his voice.

"Like I said," Larxene told him, equally as sardonically. "if I see her I'll pass on the message." She shut the door in Axel's face before he could say anything else. The blonde shook her head in exasperation and turned to see her room-mate sitting up in bed.

"Thank you." Xion smiled. Larxene smiled back.

"It's ok, I thought you could use some time to sort your head out before you had to deal with Axel." she said. Xion sighed.

"Yeah but there's only so much time I have. My first class is English with Beast and I sit next to Axel in that class." she stated. Larxene winced.

"Oooh, good luck with that."

'Can we talk about last night?' Xion read the note on the piece of paper that Axel had just slipped her. She had tried to focus on the lesson and just ignore him but Axel was determined to make his presence known. He had asked her if they could talk just as Beast was entering the room, he had asked her if they could talk again while Beast was telling him to shut up and now he was writing her notes.

Xion bit her lip. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about what happened to Axel, did she even want to talk to Axel about it? Maybe it would be better if they did discuss things, he might understand. Although if he didn't understand Larxene not feeling right about their relationship then she didn't hold out that much hope that he would understand her feelings towards him kissing her last night.

'I wanted to apologise, can we just talk about this after class?' A second note of Axel's untidy scrawled handwriting suddenly appeared on the table in front of her.

"Xion." Beast's voice brought her out of her reverie before she could answer Axel's note. "What are you're thoughts?" Xion looked up to stare at the scruffy looking Professor, she had been thinking so much about how to reply to Axel that she hadn't been paying attention.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was thinking about the previous question and didn't hear." she lied.

"Ok so what are your thoughts on the previous question?" Beast asked. Xion closed her eyes in frustration, she hadn't thought he would ask her about it. She opened her eyes, another note had appeared on her desk.

'Faustus' last speech, was he sincere in his confession?' Axel's slanted scribble told her. She looked at him and their eyes met for a spilt second before she turned back to face Beast.

"I think that there are two sides to Faustus' final confession at the end of the play. I mean to the casual observer he seems sincere when he prays for absolution, but the cynical view would be that he is only praying to God to save his soul from the Devil because he knows that he is going to die and when he does he will go to hell."

"So which do you think it is?" Beast asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"For anyone other than Faustus, even though he is a fictional character, it is impossible to know. By this I mean that he can either be sincere or he can by trying to save himself from eternal damnation but only he will know the real depth of his apology for the things he has done. It is only the individual who will know if they are truly sorry for what they have done or if they are simply trying to make a situation better by apologising." Xion said, she could feel Axel's gaze boring into her as she spoke. From the front of the class Beast smiled at her.

"And it is for the individual at whom the apology is aimed at to decide if they trust the other party enough to be sincere. Well done Xion." he said. Xion thought about this for a second, pulled out Axel's apology note, wrote on it and passed it back to him. Axel took it and looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand and the slanted cursive underneath his words.

'I wanted to apologise, can we just talk about this after class? No, sorry.'

Kairi and Xion walked down the corridor that led from the cafeteria to Destiny Island Academy's grounds. Xion had decided to tell Kairi about what had happened between herself and Axel, hoping that the red head could give her some insight into what to do next.

"So Axel kissed you last night." Kairi said, processing what her friend had told her.

"Yep." Xion nodded.

"And this morning he came looking for you to...what?" Kairi asked looking sceptical. Xion shrugged.

"To apologise, I guess, I mean that's what he said on the note." she told the red head. She pulled the note Axel had slipped her in class out of her pocket and handed it to Kairi, who read it.

"This just says 'can we talk?' it doesn't say anything about apologising." she stated and handed the paper back to Xion.

"Well he wrote me two, I sent the other one back saying I didn't want to talk." she replied. Kairi nodded.

"So why don't you want to talk to him?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Because I don't." Xion stated. Kairi raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, because I don't want him to know why I freaked out when he kissed me."

"So why did you freak out when he kissed you?"

"Because it was my first kiss and I always thought it would be with someone I cared about, rather than someone I don't really like." Xion told her, for some reason she didn't mind telling Kairi the real reason for her freak out.

"And you don't want to talk to him because, what, you're afraid he's going to laugh?" Kairi asked. Xion bit her lip, that was what she was afraid of. She was afraid that Axel would laugh because she had never been kissed and because she had freaked out because she had never been kissed. At the same time she did wonder why she cared so much, she professed to hate Axel but here she was caring what he thought of her.

"Xion, Kairi!" Namine's voice snapped Xion out of her train of thought. She turned to see the blonde running down the corridor to meet them.

"Hey Nam, what's up?" Kairi asked.

"Oh my god you have to come and see this, it's amazing!" her sister replied panting slightly.

"See what?" Xion asked in confusion. Namine grinned.

"Just come and see." she said and grabbed Kairi and Xion's hands and dragged them down the corridor towards the exit. As the girls got closer to the exit Xion could swear she heard the faint sounds of music growing louder.

"Namine what's going on?" Xion asked again, still incredibly confused.

"You'll see," Namine replied cryptically. "it's too funny to explain." They finally reached the door to the grounds and the music had reached a blaring volume by this point. Namine pushed it open and led Xion and Kairi outside.

Xion's mouth dropped open as she took in the sight in front of her; in the centre of the grounds was a large stage that was used for graduations and whole school assemblies, the stage had been kitted out with amplifiers, a drum kit and a few of the music students and at the front of the stage was Axel. Axel was holding a microphone and singing in front of what looked to Xion like the whole school. Not only was he singing, he was singing well;

"_You don't know how long I have waited to touch your lips and hold you tight._

_You don't know how long I have waited and I was gonna tell you tonight._

_But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown._

_Till now I'd always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you._

_And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone._

_How do I get you alone?_"

A boy with a sandy mohawk come mullet struck up a guitar solo and as he played Axel began speaking.

"Xion." he said to the crowd and a few people turned to look at her. Xion pulled her fringe down to hide her face.

"Oh god." she whispered to herself.

"Xion," Axel said again. "I want to apologise for last night, please just talk to me. Meet me by the lake at nine o'clock tonight, I'll be waiting." The guitar solo finished and the red head carried on singing. Kairi turned her attention from the stage back to Xion.

"Xion?"

"He sang to me..." Xion said in a hoarse, angry whisper. "in front of the entire school!"

From his and Axel's bedroom window Zexion, Roxas and Riku watched the 'show'. Roxas was in fits of laughter.

"Oh my god! This is tragic!" he said spluttering with laughter. Riku shook his head.

"What on earth possessed him to think that this was a good idea?" he said, exasperated.

"Hey Zex, didn't you talk to him last night?" Roxas asked, fighting for breath. Zexion glared at him.

"I told him to sacrifice himself on the alter of love not do...this." he stated in exasperation.

"I guess," Riku sighed. "in Axel's twisted little mind this is sacrificing himself on the alter of love...Xion's going to kill him."

"He's totally lost it..." Zexion said, staring at the scene bellow in horror. "He's totally lost the plot."


	5. 5: You Can't Express Your Feelings

**...Normally!**

After her humiliation at being sang to in front of the vast majority of Destiny Academy's student body Xion was in no mood to be messed with. She had toyed with the idea of actually going to meet Axel by the lake and had weighed up the pros and cons of going or not going about seven times before the day was out. Every time she got close to making a decision one way or the other something happened to make her change her mind; she had decided she was going to go and talk to Axel but then a group of girls were whispering and pointing in her direction while she was in the library and she decided not to. She had decided that she wasn't going to go and see him but then one of her professors stressed the importance of knowing every side of a story before making a judgement either way and she decided she would.

By the time it got to half past eight Xion still had no idea what she was going to do and she only had half an hour to make her final decision. She slammed shut the book that she had been trying to read, grabbed her jacket and left her bedroom after shouting a hurried goodbye to Larxene and Marluxia. She needed to clear her head and get some air, and if this need to get air somehow took her away from the lake then she could live with that.

As she wandered down the corridors she tried to push all thoughts of Axel and Axel related things out of her mind. This, however, failed miserably. For some reason everything tonight was reminding her of Axel; the vibrant green of the history block doors reminded her of his eyes, the brilliant white of the porcelain sinks in the bathroom reminded her of his smile, an unkempt potted plant with stalks shooting out at odd angles reminded her of his hair. Xion shook her head trying to rid herself of these odd and deeply disturbing thoughts.

Turning down a new corridor Xion was too lost in her own thoughts to pay any attention to where she was going and she ended up walking into something solid. Suddenly snapped out of her own head, Xion looked up to be met with a wave of silver hair.

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed turning to face her. "Watch where you're...oh, hey Xion." He stopped his reprimand as soon as he saw the small black haired girl in front of him.

"Heya, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Xion explained. Riku smiled at her, warmly.

"That's cool, don't worry. Hey," he exclaimed suddenly. "are you going to meet Axel?" Xion sighed, she had been wandering around for twenty minutes and was still no closer to making a decision either way, and now she only had ten minutes to make this decision!

"I don't know," she stated. "I've been going over it all day in my head and I still have no idea whether it's a good idea or not."

"Whether it's a good idea or not isn't the question." Riku replied. "The question is do you want to go and talk to Axel."

"Again I don't know, I'm all over the place. I'm confused about what happened between us last night, I'm fed up with his constant flirting with me and I'm so pissed at him for this afternoon I could actually kill him!" she said, reeling off her mental list of reasons why she didn't want to talk to Axel. Riku shrugged.

"Well maybe you should tell him that, things might change if you do." he suggested. Xion looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that maybe if you told Axel that you're confused about last night then he might be able to alleviate your confusion." he told her. Xion thought about this for a second, if she told him that she didn't like him constantly talking to her like they were engaged in a dirty phone conversation he might stop.

"That makes sense..." she said, more to herself than to Riku.

"If you don't mind me asking," Riku began tentatively. "what actually did happen between you and Axel last night?" Before Xion could answer the hourly alarm on Riku's watch sounded. It was nine o'clock and Xion's decision time had run out. She looked up from the watch on Riku's wrist and half smiled at him.

"I've gotta go...I'm going to go talk to Axel." she told him. Riku smiled at her.

"Good choice." he said. She beamed at him, turned and ran down the corridor.

"Tell Kairi I'll talk to her tomorrow!" she yelled to the silver haired boy before bolting outside to get to the lake as quickly as possible.

Axel was nervous. Actually that was an understatement, he was terrified. He was terrified that Xion wouldn't show up and that he had made a complete arse out of himself by singing to her in front of the whole school. Why had he done that, that was a stupid idea. How on earth had his brain mutated Zexion's suggestion of 'sacrificing himself on the alter of love' into singing Heart in front of everyone he would never figure out. I sang, he thought internally cursing himself, I sang in front of actual people! He wouldn't be surprised if Xion never spoke to him again!

A small metallic beeping sound came from Axel's wrist; it was nine o'clock and Xion was a no-show. If he was really honest with himself he wasn't in the least bit surprised, but having never been one to give up so quickly Axel sat down on the grass. I'll give her five minutes, he thought to himself and lay back to watch the stars beginning to come out.

A few minutes passed and Axel was about to give up the ghost and accept that he had blown it by making a complete tit of himself when a small figure came and lay down in the grass next to him. He turned to see Xion staring at him with those gigantic blue eyes of hers. He smiled at her and she gave him a half smile in return.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up." he told her turning his attention back to the sky.

"I wasn't sure I was going to either." she stated also looking up at the stars shining brightly against the darkening sky.

"I'm glad you did though." he said, turning to look at her. She turned to meet his gaze, she had never noticed before how beautiful his eyes were. Xion blushed slightly. Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, he didn't usually smoke but he was feeling tense and needed to steady his nerves. He pulled one out and put it in his mouth then offered the packet to Xion.

"I don't smoke." she told him. He grinned, took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it back in the packet.

"Neither do I." he stated then threw the packet into the lake. It hit the water with a small splash and sank out of sight. The pair stared at the ripples on the water's surface in silence.

"Axel..." Xion began. From the moment she left Riku she had come up with a list of things she wanted to say to the red head but for some reason none of them were coming out. She bit her lip, she wasn't even sure she actually wanted to pin-point anything from the list of annoyances she had originally planned to berate him for. "Why did you kiss me last night?" she asked finally working up the courage to speak.

"I..." he began but then faltered, he didn't exactly have an answer planned for that question.

"Was it just because I'm the next one on a long list of conquests?" Xion asked. She didn't really know why she had asked it, she didn't want to know the answer. Axel turned back to look up at the sky. He couldn't believe that's what she thought of him, he knew he had a reputation for being a bit of a lady-killer but still.

"It's not that long a list." he said lamely.

"That's not how Kairi tells it." the girl beside him countered. Axel turned back to look at Xion, the expression on her face was unreadable. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into her eyes. The pair looked at each other for a few minutes.

Axel's mind was flooded with things he wanted to say but it was at that precise moment when words chose to fail him. Finally deciding to take a piece of Zexion's advice as it was intended he let his actions speak louder than his words and pressed his lips against Xion's. Fireworks began going off in Xion's head and this time she didn't pull away, this time she kissed him back. Axel finally pulled away and brushed Xion's fringe out of her eyes.

"I kissed you because I'm falling for you." he told her. Xion looked up at him in surprise.

"You're falling for me?" she asked, shocked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah and I don't fall very often." he laughed softly. Xion lay there looking up into his eyes, trying to process what he was saying to her. Axel liked her, not just that he was actually falling for her. In his own warped way his behaviour did back up that statement. Yes it was a little juvenile – being an arse to the girl you like because that's the only way you can express your feelings – but from what Xion had been told (and noticed herself) that was just Axel.

He was looking down at her, an expectant expression on his face, and Xion realised that she should probably make some kind of comment on the situation. The silence had gone on way too long. I mean, she thought, there's nothing more humiliating than when you tell someone you like them and they don't say anything...or worse they say 'thanks'.

"You annoy me more than anyone I've ever met..." she began.

"O...k..." he said, confused.

"Let me finish," she told him. "you annoy me more than anyone I've ever met..."

"Yeah I think I got that." he said dryly, cutting her off again. In hindsight she thought that it probably wasn't the best thing to lead with but it was one of the more important parts of what she had to say to the red haired boy above her.

"Are you going to let me finish?" she asked him. He nodded and mimed locking his lips closed. "You annoy me more than anyone I've ever met BUT," she added before he had the chance to cut her off again. "but if the reason you annoy me so much is because you like me and can't express your feelings like a normal human being then I think I can give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a second chance." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"So this second chance," he said running his fingers through her soft black hair. "does it include allowing me to take you on a date, say tomorrow night at about half past seven?" Xion giggled, she had to admit he was very smooth.

"I don't see why not." she replied. Axel grinned at her and softly kissed her once again.

**Sorry it's been so long guys, been a bit manic recently with assignments ectc. etc. hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. 6: You Own Leather Trousers!

Zexion approached the door of his and Axel's room and heard loud music playing from inside and knew that Axel was back. He stood listening outside the door for a few minutes trying to gage what kind of mood his strange room-mate was in. Zexion had learnt over their time sharing a room that the music Axel listened to generally reflected how he was feeling. The music was quite upbeat meaning that he was relatively happy (which was good considering he had been going to meet Xion, so that meant she had at least gone to talk to him.) Zexion listened harder and heard Axel singing along with the music, this was again a good sign – it meant Xion hadn't pushed him in the lake at the very least.

The more Zexion listened the more he recognised the song Axel was singing to; oh god, he thought, he's listening to The Backstreet Boys. It was at this point that Zexion decided to enter the room. He opened the door and was met with Axel, his back to the door, not only singing along to The Backstreet Boys but dancing as well. Zexion watched him in bemusement for a few minutes as Axel performed a perfect rendition of the band's original dance moves and then slammed the door closed behind him. Axel stopped abruptly and turned to face his shorter friend, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"It went well then." Zexion stated, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Um, yeah." Axel replied as he turned off the music, his face as red as his hair. Zexion saw and thought he'd torture him a little more.

"Oh don't be embarrassed." he stated, a huge grin plastered across his face. "I'm glad they've finally accepted you to be the sixth Backstreet Boy in the next reunion."

"Shut up Zexion!" Axel said and threw his pillow at him. Zexion closed the door and the pillow hit the wood with a dull thud, missing him. Still internally laughing at what he had just seen and cursing himself for not having had a camera on him at the time Zexion went and sat down on his bed.

"So it went well with Xion then?" he asked. Axel beamed and flopped down on his own bed, like a woman swooning.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out tomorrow night." he said dreamily. Zexion studied his friend for a few minutes.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" he asked.

"I really do." Axel replied propping himself up on his elbow and facing Zexion. "I've haven't felt like this about anyone in a really long time Zex."

"Don't be so soppy Axel." Zexion replied, although he was secretly happy that Axel had found someone he liked, maybe he would stop being such a sex-fiend now.

"I'm serious Zex!" Axel replied looking slightly hurt.

"I'm messing with you, you big girl." Zexion replied. Axel smiled stupidly and lay back down on his bed. A moment of silence passed between the two friends before Zexion spoke again. "This isn't about the bet is it?" he asked, voicing a thought that had been concerning him for a while now.

"What?" Axel asked sitting up and staring at him in confusion.

"When we first saw Xion; Riku, Roxas and I made a bet with you that you couldn't get her to go out with you because you're...well you. This pursuing of her, it isn't about that is it?" he asked, his voice serious.

"No!" Axel replied, actually shocked that Zexion had suggested such a thing.

"Good." he friend replied. "Because if it was you'd be taking it too far by this point, what if she ended up falling in love with you?"

"It's not about the bet." Axel stated. "I'd forgotten about that anyway, I just assumed it only applied to the first conversation I had with her."

"I'm just making sure." his friend said. "She's a nice girl and I wouldn't like to think one of my friends was being taken advantage of. Or that they were the one taking advantage of someone else for that matter."

"I'd never do that to her. I really like her, Zexion." Axel added in earnest.

"I know you do, Axel." Zexion reassured him. "I know you don't put this much effort in if you're just in it for sex – you certainly wouldn't do what you did this afternoon if you didn't like her. I just wanted to make sure."

"I know." Axel replied. "Thanks Zex."

"No problem." the blue haired boy replied. Axel smiled to himself as he lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He like having chats like this with Zexion; despite the fact that the pair were so different Zexion seemed to understand him.

"Anyway what about you?" he asked after a few moments silence. "Where the hell have you been, it's quarter to eleven!"

"I've been in the library." Zexion replied cryptically as he began unlacing his baseball boots. Axel grinned slyly at him.

"If I didn't know any better, and if it wasn't you, I'd say you had a secret girlfriend." he stated, grinning devilishly.

"Don't be ridiculous Axel, I was studying." he stated, shooting the red head an annoyed glance.

"Like I said; if it wasn't you." Axel replied smirking at him.

The next evening at seven Larxene entered the room she shared with Xion to find the small black haired girl draped in a towel routing through the contents of her wardrobe, most of which was now on her bed. Larxene watched with interest for a few minutes as Xion pulled out a garment, checked it against herself in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door, decided that it wasn't what she was looking for and flung it on her bed with the rest of the other unsuitable clothes. After she had watched Xion do this a couple of times, Larxene decided to intervene.

"Need a hand?" she asked. Xion turned round nearly dropping the towel in surprise.

"Yeah that would be great." She recovered herself quickly when she saw that it was only her room-mate standing there, she was also quite glad Marluxia wasn't with her on this occasion. Having one of the older couple burst in on her while she was trying on clothes for a date was humiliating enough.

"Right," Larxene said, looking at the clothes strewn on Xion's bed and grinning. "what are we looking for?"

"I'm looking for something to wear tonight, I've got a date." Xion said.

"Ooooooh." Larxene crowed slightly childishly. "Who's it with?"

"Um..." Xion hedged, she wasn't totally sure if she wanted to tell Larxene that she was going out with Axel. Unfortunately Larxene had managed to figure that out for herself.

"Oh god you're going out with Axel, aren't you?" she sighed. Xion smiled awkwardly. "Bloody hell!"

"It's just one date..." Xion began.

"Is this because he made a tit out of himself yesterday?" the blonde asked.

"Not entirely..." Xion hedged. Again she didn't know if she wanted to tell Larxene that she was actually starting to like Axel. I mean, she thought, no one's ever sang to me before. Larxene raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh god you like him, don't you!" she said in mild exasperation.

"Stop doing that!" Xion cried in exasperation.

"Ok, ok." Larxene laughed, raising her hands in defence. "If you're going out on a date with someone you like, even if it is Axel, you need to look fabulous."

"If that was coming from anybody else I'd be worried." Xion muttered watching Larxene search through her clothes. She held up a fluffy pink jumper with Bambi emblazoned on the front.

"Xion, where did you get this?" she asked, incredulously.

"My mum packed it!" Xion said, snatching the jumper back and throwing it into the bottom of her wardrobe. "And it's not my favourite jumper." Larxene chuckled and began rifling through the rest of the contents of the wardrobe. After a few minutes the blonde re-emerged holding a sparkling black halter-neck dress.

"Now this is more like it." she said, examining the dress and then holding it up against Xion. "This is what we're talking about."

"This is way too short!" Xion said pushing the dress away. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea!"

"Trust me, this dress works." Larxene said, grinning devilishly.

"With that look I don't trust you at all." Xion stated, dryly.

"It's either this or the Bambi jumper." her friend smirked.

"Shut up!" Xion said grabbing the dress and going into the bathroom to change. She stepped out a few minutes later, clad in the black sparkling dress and a pair of black heels Larxene had passed her. She smiled awkwardly, presenting herself to her room-mate.

"Wow!" Larxene exclaimed. Xion shuffled awkwardly.

"It's too much, is it too much?" she asked beginning to feel shy.

"No, you look amazing." Larxene told her. Xion looked down at herself then began rummaging through her wardrobe.

"He's totally going to get the wrong idea and think I'm a slut who gives it away for free." she said, her breathing beginning to increase in pace as she began to panic. "Then he's going to assume that I'm up for anything and that I want it. He's going to take advantage of that and we're going to have sex, oh god!" She sat down on her bed, amidst her clothes, in the throws of a mild panic attack.

"Xion." Larxene said, making the small girl look up. "Calm down, this is Axel we're talking about he can barely put two and two together and make five let alone four! He's not going to get the wrong idea, and besides, whatever happens tonight is going to be on your terms, he can't make you do anything you don't want to." Xion began to calm down slightly.

"Yeah," she said. "you're right. I don't have to do anything I don't want to." A knock at the door made both girls jump. "Oh god, he's here and I haven't decided what I'm wearing!" Xion shrieked.

"You're wearing that dress and those shoes, your hair is fine and you don't need any make-up." Larxene said and went to open the door. Axel stood on the other side and Larxene eyed him with dislike.

"Hi." Axel smiled, uncomfortably. "Is Xion in?"

"Xion." Larxene said dryly, turning to face her. "Something to see you."

"Nice to see you too Lar." he smiled derisively. Xion quickly pulled herself together and stood up.

"Hi." she said, smiling shyly at Axel. Axel looked her up and down, taking in her appearance, and an inaudible noise escaped his lips.

"He says you look nice." Larxene translated. Xion smiled and took in his appearance, he was wearing a black button up shirt that accentuated his muscular frame and...

"Oh good god are you wearing leather trousers?" she asked, staring wide-eyes at Axel's leather clad legs.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked, slightly defensive.

"Oh I'd forgotten about the leather trousers." Larxene muttered, more to herself than to the other two.

"You own your own pair of leather trousers?" Xion asked incredulously, while trying not to realise that the tightness of the garment left little to the imagination.

"Enough about the leather trousers!" Axel cried. "Shall we go?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah." Xion laughed. "See you later." she said to Larxene.

"Don't get drunk and let him shag you on the art room sofa." Larxene said to Xion as she sat down and switched on her laptop.

"Always a pleasure Lar." Axel said sarcastically closing the door behind Xion. When they were on the other side she looked up at him and grinned.

"So where are we going?" she asked. He tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially.

"You'll see." he grinned. He took hold of her hand and kissed it softly before leading her along the corridor.

**Next Chapter = Date Night ;)**


	7. 7: You Made Me Fall For You!

**_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update, it's been a LONG and weird year for me and I haven't had a lot of chances to get writing done but, fear not, this story will continue. I hope you like it and, once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. S-E_**

After insisting that Xion wear a blindfold for the entire journey Axel finally removed the strip of cloth from around her eyes. Xion blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her. She seemed to be surrounded by tiny shimmering lights which she eventually realised were about a hundred small candles in jars. On the floor in front of her was a blanket with a hamper weighing it down at one corner and behind the scene on the floor was a beautiful red and golden sunset. Xion turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow at him, it was almost as if he had actually timed the sunset to coincide with her taking off the blindfold. He grinned at her.

"What were you expecting?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice.

"Not this..." she replied, trailing off. His grin widened and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Would you like to take a seat, my lady?" he asked. Xion giggled and allowed Axel to lead her over to the blanket and the pair of them sat down. She looked out at the sunset and then back at Axel, the light of the dying sun was falling on him and giving his hair an almost ethereal glow. The red head turned to smile at her and she could feel a blush creeping up the back of her neck. When did Axel Flare stop being the school's sex pest and start being such a gentleman?

"The view is beautiful." she said, almost to herself but Axel heard her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and tilted her chin up so their eyes locked.

"Truly breathtaking." he stated. Xion suddenly wondered if he was talking about the view or her but then he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was romantic but too short for Xion's liking and when Axel pulled away she found herself wanting more. When did this happen, she thought to herself, when did he stop annoying her and start having the power to make her knees go weak?

"Axel I..." she began. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck travelling higher and making her face hotter, hopefully the red sunlight would cover it up. Axel would only know if he touched her face and feel that it was on fire, could she prevent him from touching her face? Why couldn't she make her brain work? She needed to force her brain to work or this was going to be a very one sided date, conversation wise she thought.

Luckily for her Axel decided to give her a break from trying to force basic communication and turned to the basket behind him. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle filled with a dark red liquid that looked like wine. Oh great, she thought, he's going to try and get me drunk. Axel smirked at her as if he had read her mind.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "it's not alcoholic."

"Oh good." she said, again it was almost as if she was talking to herself rather than Axel. Her nerves were already shot and the last thing Xion wanted to do was get drunk and make a complete moron out of herself. As she watched Axel reach into the basket again Xion desperately wished that she could calm down, suddenly wishing that whatever was in the bottle was alcoholic – at least then she could drink for 'Dutch Courage' (but as her mother had always told her "one step up from 'Dutch Courage' is always 'Dutch Dick-Head'".) This was the most nervous she had felt since her first day at Destiny Academy. As she tried to control her breathing and at the very least seem calm and collected Axel turned to face her and she snorted with laughter. The red head had stuck two bread-sticks underneath his upper lip.

"Look," he said. "I'm a walrus." Xion continued to laugh, all her self-consciousness melting away. The laughter taking hold of her she began to relax, the feeling was wonderful. Xion's laughter prompted Axel to start laughing, the bread-sticks jiggling slightly, making Xion laugh harder. Eventually when the two could no longer breathe properly, Axel removed the bread-sticks from his mouth. Xion exhaled, calming herself from her laughter.

"Only you, Axel." she told him. "Only you can pretend to be a walrus and make it seem like the most normal thing in the world." He grinned, taking a bite from the tip of one of the sticks.

"I aim to amuse." he stated. She raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling. "Hey, I made you laugh."

"True." she replied. He stared at her for a few minutes, a half lop-sided grin on his face before he brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her.

From that moment on the evening had gone by seemingly as a wonderful blur to Xion. Axel had prepared a picnic for her and they had sat watching the sunset. It was terribly cheesy but at the same time it was terribly romantic. It had started to get colder as night fell and Axel had given Xion his jacket when she began to shiver. Xion was surprised – she had never expected Axel to be such a gentleman.

Once night had well and truly fallen Axel and Xion made their way back to school. Axel walked her to her room (again Xion was surprised at his chivalrous nature) and the pair stopped outside her door.

"So," Xion smiled turning to face the red haired boy. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah, I did too." he replied, smiling back at her. He leaned in to kiss her but before their lips could touch a loud moan of pleasure from the other side of the door met their ears. Xion looked up at Axel and the pair began laughing softly.

"Well I guess I won't be going in there for a while." Xion stated.

"Well..." Axel said shuffling nervously. "if you want I think Zexion's in the library so you can come and hang out in my room until they're done." Xion studied him, he seemed so terrified that she would say no, not at all like his usual cock-sure self.

"Yeah," she replied after what seemed like a lifetime to Axel. "that would be nice."

Once in his room Axel turned on his bedside lamp, sat down on his bed and motioned for Xion to come and sit next to him. Feeling incredibly nervous Xion went and sat down on the mattress. As an awkward silence hung in the air Xion desperately tried to think of something interesting to say. It was insane, she thought, the two of them had been talking for the past couple of hours but now that they were on Axel's bed it was different. Now they were on Axel's bed there was a chance for something more than just talking.

"So...um..." Xion began, not really sure what it was that she had been about to say.

"Shall I put some music on?" Axel asked, hurriedly trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah that would be nice." Xion smiled.

"Cool." Axel got up and went over to the stereo. "I think there's something already in here." he muttered, turning one of the dials. Almost immediately rap music began blaring out of the speakers.

"_If a girl won't come round she must be a lesbian_

_Or turns me down she must be a lesbian_

_If she doesn't fancy me, she must bat for the other team_

_She's a lesbian!"_

"Sorry." Axel said, swiftly turning the stereo off and rummaging for a new CD.

"What was that?" Xion asked, laughing. Axel shrugged and turned over the disk.

"The Midnight Beast..." he read. "must be something of Zexion's." He put a new CD in the stereo and what Xion recognised as Del Amitri began playing softly in the background. Axel sat back down next to her. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss her but before their lips had a chance to touch Xion pulled away. "Sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried that he had upset her.

"No...it's just I've never done anything like this before." she admitted. "A few days ago I'd never even been kissed and now I'm...here."

"Honestly? I've never done anything like this before either." Axel confessed. Xion narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You've never had...?" she trailed off. That couldn't be true, the way Kairi and Namine went on about him he was Destiny Academy's answer to Casanova.

"No! No I've had..." Axel replied. "I lost count how many after about 13."

"That's comforting." Xion muttered darkly.

"But I've never bought a girl back to mine before." Axel continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I've never been on a proper date with a girl since..."

"Larxene."

"So she told you then?" Axel asked, Xion nodded. "Ok yeah, since Larxene, but I've never fallen in love with a girl before." Xion turned to stare at him.

"You've what?" she asked in confusion, almost afraid that if she asked him to repeat himself he would tell her she had misheard him. Axel placed his hand on the back of her neck and tilted her face up so that their eyes met; jade meeting blue.

"I've fallen in love with you Xion." he stated earnestly. "And it's not just because you're smart or because you're beautiful, it's because you say what you mean. You don't tell me what you think I want to hear. You're not like other girls who just say things because they think it will make me happy, you tell it to me straight."

"Is that a good thing, 'cause when you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing." she stated.

"It is a good thing." he told her. "I don't want a girl who says things because she thinks it's what I want to hear. I want a girl who speaks her mind, who is on the same intellectual level as me and who doesn't mind telling me when I'm being an arse."

"You're an arse most of the time." Xion countered, Axel chuckled.

"And that is why I love you." he said and kissed her softly. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked into her large blue eyes. Xion looked up at him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." she replied and pressed her lips to his in the first kiss the couple had shared that she had initiated.


	8. 8: You Called Me Baby-Girl!

The kiss surprised Axel at first (he had always been the one to lead when it came to this but now Xion was) but he decided not to question what was happening and to just go with it. He slipped one arm around her waist and placed his hand on the small of her back and tangled his other hand in her smooth black hair, adding more force to their kiss. Using the arm round her waist Axel pulled Xion closer so that their bodies were pushed right up against each other.

Still unsure how far she actually wanted to take this Xion took hold of the front of Axel's shirt, giving her the opportunity to push him away if she wanted to, but as she felt his teeth graze her bottom lip her resolve melted. All that was filling her head was Axel; he clouded her judgement and pushed all rational thought out of her head but Xion was thankful that, for once, she could just give in and forget the rest of the world and just allow this to happen.

Without breaking the contact between their lips Axel pulled Xion down onto his bed so that she was lying beneath him. As the cold leather of his trousers touched the warm skin of her legs Xion let out a little gasp. Axel took this opportunity to slip his tongue past her open lips and began to explore every inch of her sweet mouth. While their tongues danced in heated passion Axel ran one of his hands down the length of Xion's petite frame taking in every delicious curve of her hour-glass figure. His hand reached the hem of her dress and his fingertips grazed the soft skin of her thighs. The simple touch set Xion's skin on fire and, arching her body into his, a small moan sounded from the back of her throat. Axel broke the kiss, panting softly.

"Enjoying yourself?" he chuckled. Xion felt her cheeks flushing, was her inexperience that obvious?

"Well this has never happened before, what do you expect?" she replied, defensively. "I don't have a lot of experience." Axel kissed her and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to make sure you have a good time whatever happens." he said. Xion noticed the hint – he was giving her the chance to tell him to stop any time she wanted, but the question was did she want him to stop?

"I can live with that." she replied, giving him a chaste kiss deciding that, at the moment, she didn't want him to stop. He smirked, slightly devilishly.

"Then just lie back," he said and placed his lips to the pulse point on her neck, making her heart begin to beat faster. "and enjoy the ride."

Ignoring the cheesiness of his line, Xion lay back down on the bed and did as Axel told her too. She let her eyes slide closed as the redhead began to work his magic on her neck; kissing, softly biting and grazing his fingertips over the tender flesh. The sensations made her quiver in anticipation and desire settled in her stomach. Axel seemed to be in his element now and, whereas that would have worried her before, Xion found herself excited at the promise of what he had in store for her.

Suddenly fuelled with confidence Xion began to slowly undo the buttons on Axel's shirt. She wanted to see what he looked like without it; she had felt the vague outline of his muscles as he pressed his body against her but now she wanted – no needed – to see the full picture. She had gotten half of the buttons undone when Axel grabbed her hands, making her stop. He brought her hands up so that they were above her head and pinned them there with one of his own – his hands were so warm, she thought.

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Axel said, smirking. He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "But if you insist." He bit her earlobe softly, making Xion gasp in pleasure and bite down on her own lip.

Pushing himself up and leaning on the arm that was locking Xion's wrists together Axel used his other hand to undo the final buttons of his shirt. Even in the dim light of the lamp Xion could see the outline of a definite six-pack as the material of his shirt hung open. She longed to run her hands over his skin and feel every curve and indentation of those muscles, to feel them ripple underneath her touch as the pair continued the night together.

Xion could hardly understand where these feelings were coming from. Before tonight, before coming back to Axel's room she had never experienced anything like this – her stomach was fluttering, her heart was beating faster and her blood was pumping around her body making every touch of Axel's seem magnified. When she had first met him Axel annoyed her to hell and back but now he was producing within her feelings that she had only read about in D.H. Lawrence novels. She was falling for him and she was falling fast!

"Axel!" She let out a breathy moan as his teeth grazed the hollow of her neck, just above her collar bone.

Still with a tight hold on her wrists Axel pulled Xion up into a sitting position. With the hand that was holding her he pulled her into another smouldering but tender kiss as his other hand found the zip on the back of her dress and teasingly slowly slid it all the way down to the base of her spine. Axel let go of Xion's wrists and ran both his warm hands over her back, pulling her closer to him and beginning to push her dress off over her shoulders in the process. Xion grabbed his collar in an attempt to keep herself upright. His touch made her melt and she couldn't think about anything except what he was doing to her.

Their lips still locked in heated passion Axel ran the tips of his fingers over Xion's shoulders, sliding her dress off as he did so. As he slid her clothes off, rather than feel self-conscious, Xion slipped her hands underneath his collar and pushed his shirt off his muscular shoulders. Axel shrugged the material off and threw it to the floor. He broke the contact between their lips and pulled Xion to her feet. Grinning Axel slipped the dress off completely and let it fall to her feet. For a brief second his eyes wandered her body taking in everything, every curve and contour, and then Xion began to feel self-conscious.

She wasn't tall and lithe like Larxene or any of the other girls Axel had undoubtedly made his way through during his time at Destiny Academy. At least she was wearing her good underwear, she thought, (thank God for small mercies otherwise that would have been really embarrassing) it made her look bigger in the chest department than she actually was. She felt awkward as she watched Axel look her over, suddenly painfully aware of every scar and blemish she ever had, and she moved her arms to try and cover herself. Before she could Axel took hold of her hands and brought them to his lips, giving them the gentlest of kisses.

"You're beautiful." he stated and Xion realised that he really meant it. She bit her lip shyly and smiled, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He kissed her again, gently pushing her back down onto the bed as he did so. Once she was sitting on the soft mattress Axel slowly began undoing the buttons of his trousers. The motion was almost hypnotic and, without talking her eyes off his hands Xion quickly removed her shoes and tucked her legs underneath her. Axel slowly slid the zip down on the trousers, holding Xion in a hypnotised stare at his crotch.

Putting two fingers through each of his front belt loops Axel tried to slide them off in one fluid motion but the tight material caught around his frame and wouldn't budge. He pulled harder, trying to move the trousers but without taking anything else down with them, the harder he struggled the less they moved. Xion laughed softly.

"I told you the leather trousers were a bad decision." she stated. Not listening Axel finally managed to get the constricting material passed his hips and down the top of his legs. Once they reached his knees he managed to pull one of his legs out, the trousers were so tight that the force of the action caused him to fall over and hit his head on the chest of draws at the foot of the bed.

"Bugger it!" he muttered, clutching the side of his head while yanking the rest of the trousers off with his free hand. Xion lay down on her front, rested her chin on her hand and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Learnt your lesson now?" she asked. Axel grinned up at her.

"Definitely, the leather trousers go tomorrow." he stated. Xion ran her fingers over the slight lump forming on the side of his temple.

"How's your head?"

"I'll live." he replied sitting up on his knees. Xion bit her lip slightly as he took hold of her hand and kissed it softly. "Have I completely killed the mood?"

"Little bit." she replied, Axel grinned sheepishly. "But I'm sure you can get it back easily enough."

"If you still want me to, that is." he replied. Xion smiled at him and pressed her lips to his softly, showing him that she did still want him to.

Keeping his lips pressed to hers Axel crawled onto the bed and on top of her. Xion could feel the hard bulge in his boxers pressing against her and desire settled in her stomach. A light moan escaped her lips as Axel began trailing light kisses down her neck and to her chest. As his lips reached the curve of her breasts he started to softly caressed one through the silky material of her bra. The sensation of his thumb rubbing over her nipple made Xion arch her back, pressing herself into his body, and Axel took this opportunity to snake one hand around her back.

He swiftly unclasped her bra like it was second nature to him (normally Xion would have thought 'it's Axel it is second nature to him' but her thoughts were too clouded with what he was doing to her to be apprehensive about his long list of previous conquests). He slipped the flimsy piece of clothing from her small frame and tossed it to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. With her breasts now exposed Axel trailed kisses down the left till his lips reached her nipple and swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud as he continued to caress the right. A soft moan escaped Xion's lips as Axel's actions sent pleasure coursing though her body. She had never experienced anything like this in her life before, hell she hadn't been interested in anything like this before tonight – sex was just something other teenagers thought about.

Axel smirked into her skin as the sweet sounds she was making filled his ears. He began trailing soft kisses from her chest, over her flat stomach and down to the hem of her underwear. He kissed and nipped the silky flesh of her abdomen, making Xion moan again. She bit her lip hastily to try and stop the sounds that were now falling freely. A part of her was afraid that someone would hear them but as Axel hooked a finger underneath the hem of her underwear and pulled them off in one swift motion and began putting that talented tongue of his to good use...well, she decided she didn't care.

"Ah...Axel!" Xion cried out as Axel's actions sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. His hand stroked the inside of her thigh as he continued to work utter magic with his tongue. Xion had never felt anything like this before, not even by herself (and that had only been a curiosity experiment rather than any actual desire to) and she wished she could freeze this moment in time and make it last forever. As the feelings in her stomach began to build Axel pulled away, leaving her wanting more, and she groaned in frustration.

"All in good time." Axel chuckled as he levelled himself with her face and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and her desire for him and what he was offering grew. "That was just a taste."

He stood up and removed his final piece of clothing and Xion's eyes widened. She had known he was tall and had judged his endowment on that fact alone but she had never imagined that he was hung like an Argentinian Lake Duck! Standing there in all its tumescent glory it was like a car crash:- she knew she shouldn't look but she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Enjoying the view?" Axel asked and she turned a deep shade of vermilion.

"Um...Axel...I..." she started, not really knowing where she was going with each sentence she tried to form. Axel just laughed softly and leant back down to kiss her again. As his lips collided with hers every thought about how much this was going to hurt (especially considering his size) left her head and all she could think about was how much she wanted him.

Still with his lips attached to hers Axel reached over to his bedside table, pulled open the top draw and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for then slid the draw closed. Without breaking the contact between them he skilfully opened the condom packet and slipped it on. He positioned himself between Xion's thighs.

"This is going to hurt." he whispered in her ear. Xion bit her bottom lip, bracing herself for the intrusion. She clung to Axel's shoulder for support as he slowly slid inside her. He felt her hymen break and he felt himself begin to come undone; she was so tight and so hot! Axel gripped the headboard until his knuckles were white to restrain himself from ravaging her there and then. Her grip on his shoulder tightened, she bit her lip so hard he was worried she was going to draw blood and a single tear ran down her cheek as she fought through the pain he was causing. Xion felt Axel's entire body tense and she knew that he was waiting for her to give him permission to continue.

After what seemed like an age to Xion (but must have been even longer for Axel) the pain subsided. She gave her hips an experimental roll up to meet his and a deep groan sounded in Axel's chest. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes and smirked, he smirked back and took that as a sign that she was ready for him. He began to move, teasingly slowly at first but as he heard the first delicious moan fall from Xion's lips his resolve weakened and his pace began to quicken. She was unlike any other girl he had been with; every touch ignited her skin, every kiss made her weak and every thrust made her his – he knew he didn't want to be with anyone else.

From the first thrust Xion's body had completely taken over; her hips rolled up to meet every thrust of Axel's, her hands ran over the strong muscles of his back and the moans were flowing hard and fast from her kiss-swollen lips. Each thrust hit that spot inside her that made her see stars and made her stomach contract in pleasure; each thrust brought her closer to the edge and she could feel Axel growing inside her, getting closer to his own edge.

The pace of his thrusts were becoming erratic, along with their breathing, as he slammed in and out of the delicate body beneath him. He shifted his position slightly, plunging deeper into her and Xion's eyes shot open as burning hot pleasure coursed through her veins, a string of heavy moans leapt from her throat and he could feel her clenching around his length. Her reaction spurned him on and he could feel his own release coming soon. A few final thrusts and, burying his head into the crook of her neck, Axel reached his peak as Xion reached her own orgasm simultaneously beneath him.

The air felt thick and heavy and the sound of their panting echoed around Axel's room, the music having stopped a long time ago but neither of them had noticed. Axel raised himself up on shaking arms and placed a heavy kiss on Xion's lips. She was shaking slightly from the force of her orgasm and a sheen of sweat was making her skin glisten delectably, Axel could have happily taken her again. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes in contentment.

"That was amazing!" he whispered, more to himself. Using the last of his strength he pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed next to her. He quickly removed the condom and threw it in the bin at the end of his bed then pulled her protectively to his chest. "How was that for a first time?"

"That was incredible." Xion answered, her breath still coming out in pants as she clung to Axel's body almost for support.

"Glad you enjoyed it Baby-Girl." he grinned. He was about to kiss her forehead but Xion pushed him away slightly, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Baby-Girl?" she asked.

"Thought I'd give it a try." he grinned sheepishly.

"Well don't," she laughed softly, the sound was like music to his ears. "I can't pull it off and neither can you." He laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

"And that is why I love you." he stated.

"I love you too." she replied and passionately kissed his lips again. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, she could hear the sound of his heart beat gradually decreasing from their activities. She felt her eyes beginning to close as sleep enveloped her.

"Xion," he whispered softly in her ear, she could tell that he was falling asleep too. "when I'm with you I feel all warm and kind of like I'm floating."

"Yeah, that's called a concussion, Axel." she replied not opening her eyes.

**_There you have it: the long awaited sex chapter, hope you liked it ;)_**


	9. 9: You Did It All For A Bet!

When Xion awoke the next morning she couldn't remember where she was until she noticed the shock of red spikes on the pillow next to her and the memory of last night came flooding back. Last night she had lost her virginity to Axel Flare; a man, who only a few weeks ago she had professed to hating, a man who annoyed her to the point of wanting to strangle him and a man who she was very quickly falling in love with! The weight of that realisation crashed down on her like a tidal wave and she needed to get out before she started having a panic attack.

Trying not to wake Axel she slipped out of bed and gathered up her clothes. As she began pulling her dress on she realised that she would have to walk back to her own room like this...either that or borrow something of Axel's and nothing said 'walk of shame' more than wearing men's clothing. Axel stirred slightly in his sleep and Xion decided she'd take her chances in the dress, if she bumped into anyone she say she stayed at Kairi's...how was she going to explain her absence to Larxene? She decided she would cross that bridge when she came to it; she might even get back before Larxene woke up and she wouldn't have to say anything.

As she turned the door handle she took one last look at Axel, biting her lip in thought. She wondered if she should leave him a note or something to let him know where she had gone. She cursed herself at how immature she was being but she just couldn't face Axel (or her own feelings) right now. Right now she needed a hot shower and to talk to someone with more experience in this area than herself. She swiftly left the room and entered the corridor, quietly closing the door behind her as she did.

As she began walking back to her room she prayed to every deity that she could think of under the circumstances that she wouldn't meet anyone she knew. She rounded the corner of the corridor Axel's room was on and found herself face to face with a sheet of blue hair, a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"Zexion." she said, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant. Evidentially the deities either weren't listening or thought that it would be much more fun to watch her squirm.

"Morning Xion." the blue haired teen replied, not even bothering to hide the slight smirk in his voice. "And what are you doing up so early?"

"I fell asleep at Kairi's last night." she replied, trying to put some conviction into her lie.

"Sure you did." Zexion could see straight through her as if she was transparent. It was almost as if he knew what had happened between her and Axel last night...he couldn't have done, could he? "Shall I tell Axel I've seen you?"

"No, I'll call him later." Xion replied looking down and letting her fringe fall over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure you will." Zexion stated. God-damn it, why did he have to be so perceptive?

"Look I need to go, I'll see you later Zexion." Xion brushed passed him, trying to stop the tears of shame that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Xion," Zexion called after her and she turned to face him. "Axel really likes you. I know most of the time he acts like a twat and doesn't have a clue how to behave like a normal human but he cares for you. He doesn't put this much effort into something if he doesn't care; he sang to you in front of the entire school for crying out loud. I will admit that was a ridiculous thing to do," he added in response to her incredulous stare "but it was his way of getting your attention and telling you he cares. Just don't make the mistake of thinking that he's a bad guy because of his past discrepancies."

"Thanks Zexion." Xion smiled. The blue hair boy wouldn't have been her first choice of someone to confide in about this but Zexion had made her feel a lot better about things. "Tell Axel I'll call him after I've had a shower."

"Ok, see you later." he smiled and continued on his way. Xion sighed contentedly, she felt so much better. Yeah Axel was an idiot but, Zexion was right, he did obviously care about her and she cared about him. She'd shower, change and then go back and see him.

After bumping into Xion Zexion had entered his room to find Axel still sound asleep. He swept a glance over the room; saw the clothes scattered over the floor and the empty condom wrapper in the bin. Judging by Xion's reaction when he saw her in the corridor he didn't need to be a genius to work out what had transpired between her and Axel but this new information only confirmed his suspicions. He leaned down next to Axel's head and ran his hand gently through the tousled red spikes.

"Axel." he purred, making his voice sound a feminine as physically possible. Axel stirred.

"Xion." he moaned softly, taking hold of Zexion's hand and opening his eyes slightly.

"Not quite." Zexion replied speaking in his normal register. Axel's eyes shot open and he jumped back in surprise.

"What the...?" he cried in confusion. As he tried to recover from the shock his eyes darted around the room. "Where's Xion?"

"Gone back to her room." Zexion stated, getting up and going to sit down on his bed.

"What?" Axel asked, rubbing his head slightly – it still hurt from knock against the dresser last night.

"I bumped into her in the corridor as she made her escape."

"Made her escape? God, Zex, you make it sound like I forced her back here."

"What happened then?" Zexion asked his friend.

"We went out, I took her back to hers but Larxene and that pink-haired prat she's dating were having sex so she came back here, we talked and then we fell asleep." Axel explained.

"You really expect me to believe that's all that happened?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"I don't 'kiss and tell' Zex." Axel shot back.

"Yes you do!" he exclaimed. Zexion rarely lost his composure but Axel had known him long enough to tell that he was actually getting really angry. "You're famous for it Axel! You did that exchange student, Mulan, last year and it's all we heard about for three months!"

"That was then..." Axel mumbled.

"And what, this is now?" he cried. Axel put his head in his hands, why did no one think he was capable of changing? After a moments silence he heard Zexion sigh. "Axel I actually like Xion." he said a lot more calmly. "Roxas, Riku and I really like her, much more than the usual blonde haired, big chested bimbos you usually go for. I'm saying this as your friend don't screw this up! This is the happiest I've seen you since Larxene broke up with you and I don't want to see Xion get hurt."

"I'm in love with her, Zexion! I'm not going to hurt her, I can't hurt her." Axel said looking up and Zexion knew he meant it.

"Good." he stated getting up and grabbing his bag. "Now come on and get dressed, we've got class." Axel began routing around for clean clothes and a towel while Zexion began sorting through the books he would need.

"Hey Zex, where were you all of last night?" Axel asked, before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower before class.

"I was in the library." came the simple reply.

"All night?"

"I fell asleep while studying." the blue haired teen stated, not looking up from his book shelf. Axel narrowed his eyes, Zexion was definitely keeping something from him but he didn't have the time or the will to press him about it now. He would just have to try and find that out later for now he would get ready for class and let his mind wander back to thoughts of last night and Xion.

'Hey Beautiful, Sorry I missed you this morning (I had an amazing time last night, by the way) I have to go to class now but I'll see you at lunch-time. Love Axel xxx'

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute!" Namine all but squealed as she handed the note back to Xion. Xion had found the note stuck to her door as she was about to leave for class. Once she had got to hers she had showered (quietly so as not to wake Larxene and Marluxia) and fallen back to sleep. When she re-awoke she had no time to go and see Axel before her first class but had found that he had left a message for her.

"So what actually happened last night?" Kairi asked, a huge grin on her face, as the three girls made their way to the changing rooms after an intense work out in their physical education class.

"He took me out for a late night picnic then walked me back to mine but Larxene and Marluxia were having sex so I went back to his." she told the sisters, a blush forming on her face that had nothing to do with the exertion of the class.

"And did you...you know?" Namine asked, ever the subtle one Xion thought. She didn't answer but her blush and her smiled said everything.

"How was it?" Kairi asked, practically beaming.

"Amazing!" Xion replied as she pulled the changing room door open. Once they entered Namine tackled her and hugged her, giggling happily.

"Aww yay! You two are so perfect for each other!" she shrieked.

"How?" Kairi asked, grinning. "He's an idiot and she's...well, normal."

"Details!" the blonde said waving her hand dismissively. "Anyway I need a shower!" Xion and Kairi grinned at each other shaking their heads. Namine was such a scatterbrain and could never concentrate on something for more than a few seconds – kind of like Roxas.

The three girls grabbed their towels and regular clothes and made their way to the shower block at the end of the changing rooms. The block was already filled with a thick layer of steam and each of the seven cubicles had a pair of legs visible underneath the small doors. Seven voices gabbled above the sounds of running water as the girls in the stalls gossiped to each other.

"Bloody Swim Team!" Kairi muttered, shaking her head in annoyance as the seven sisters that comprised Destiny Academy's Swimming Team laughed and joked over the top of their stalls. "Shall we just wait outside?" Xion nodded and turned to go but turned back around as she heard a name that caught her interest.

"...Axel Flare." one of the girls in the stalls said. Xion stopped dead, Kairi and Namine both turned to stare at the cubicle the voice came from.

"What about him?" asked another voice.

"Have you heard about his latest conquest?" the first voice asked.

"Arista I don't think this is something you should be talking about here." another voice stated.

"Oh come on Attina you know you want to know, he is your ex after all." the voice that was Arista's smirked.

"It was one night!" Attina shot back. "It's not like I actually dated him, like Andrina."

"We went on a couple of dates!" Andrina replied. "I'd hardly call it dating."

"You still slept with him." another voice stated.

"So did you Alana!" Andrina retorted.

"Who on the Swim Team hasn't Axel slept with?" Namine whispered, Xion bit her lip. She didn't want to hear where this conversation was going but she couldn't tear herself away.

"I never said I hadn't." Alana stated.

"Just out of interested who here hasn't slept with Axel Flare?" a new voice asked.

"Just you, Ariel." Attina replied.

"Why haven't you slept with him Ariel?" a new voice asked, genuinely interested.

"Because I don't sleep with just anyone, Aquata." Ariel told her sister.

"And you're saying we do?" Aquata asked.

"Please, the only reason she hasn't slept with Axel is because she's in love with Eric but she won't tell him!" the final voice laughed.

"Adella! You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Ariel cried.

"I lied, baby sister, I lied." Adella sang.

"As fascinating as this is," Arista spoke up again, much to Ariel's relief "do you want to hear my gossip or not?"

"Not." Ariel replied.

"Then don't listen." Alana shot back.

"Anyway," Arista continued as if her sister's hadn't spoken. "You know he's been after that new girl, Xion." At the sound of her name Xion grabbed the nearest thing to her for support, the hot and cold valve for the showers, and gripped it till her knuckles went white.

"Xion?" Attina asked.

"You know, the really smart prissy little kid with black hair." Arista clarified.

"Arista, do you have to be so mean?" Ariel asked but Arista ignored her.

"They got it on last night." she crowed and Xion felt the blood drain from her face.

"Axel Flare strikes again." Aquata muttered.

"How do you know?" Adella asked Arista.

"Saw her coming out of his room in a dress this morning and put two and two together." Arista stated.

"That's not conclusive proof." Andrina stated.

"Maybe not but one thing I do know is that him and those weird friends of his had a bet going that he could nail her." Arista replied.

"How do you know?" Alana asked. "This is serious Arista, you can't be stirring rumours again when it's something like this."

"I know because I heard Riku and Roxas talking about it." Arista said.

"Which one's Roxas?" Andrina asked.

"The clumsy one with hair like a chocobo's tail." Alana replied. "He's dating one of those twins who's names I can never remember." Namine snorted in disgust and Kairi jabbed her in the arm and gave her a look that said 'now is not the time'.

"So Axel actually slept with this girl for a bet?" Attina asked.

"Possibly slept with." Ariel stated. "You don't know she actually did sleep with him."

"She slept with him, Ariel."Aquata snorted. "Once Axel Flare turns on the charm he gets exactly what he wants from girls."

"Xion are you ok?" Kairi whispered. Xion opened her mouth and closed it again, she didn't trust herself to speak. She felt sick, she was shaking and her knees felt as if they would give way at any second.

"Why? She must know what a player he is." Andrina said.

"The sad thing is he probably told her loved her and she believed him!" Arista screeched with laughter. "Too naïve and stupid to realise that he only wanted her for one thing!"

On hearing this something in Xion's mind snapped. Pain, hurt and anger were coursing through her veins and her grip on the water valve tightened. As Arista's laughter and harsh words rang in her ears she pulled the valve as hard as she could towards herself. Seven screams met the three girls ears as the water gushing out of the showers suddenly became ice cold. Xion turned and ran back to the changing room, closely followed by Kairi and Namine, ignoring the sisters as they scrambled to turn off their showers and grab towels.

Tears filled her eyes as Xion grabbed her things, no other thought running through her head than that she needed to get out of here and get back to her room. She slammed the changing room door open, still in her gym clothes, ignoring Kairi and Namine calling after her and ran to her room. Once she got there she opened the door, thankfully it was empty – she didn't want to deal with Larxene right now. She flung her bag on the floor, fell onto her bed and cried. She cried till her chest ached and her eyes burned as every part of her body screamed in pain at what she had just overheard.

Why had she been so stupid?

**Authors**** Note: Thought I'd take advantage of the Disney cameos again and having the Daughters of Triton as swimmers seemed quite fitting (plus we all knew that Arista would be the bitchy one) Hope you enjoyed**


	10. 10: You Make Me Wish I'd Never Met You!

**Author's Note: firstly didn't actually think I'd make it to reason number 10 (thanks for sticking with me through it all guys, sorry I left you hanging for a bit), secondly don't use what Namine says as a reason to loose your virginity - it's not a good idea, don't listen to me I'm talking shit! Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

The cafeteria doors crashed open causing a number of the student (including Axel, Riku, Roxas and Zexion) to look round to see a livid looking Kairi standing in the doorway. The red headed girl marched furiously over to the table where her boyfriend and his friends sat.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" Roxas asked cheerfully. His girlfriend's twin didn't answer but pulled her right hand back and bought it down with stinging accuracy against Axel's cheek.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she screamed. Axel stared up at her, to stunned to speak. He raised a hand to where she had hit him, a red mark already forming on his cheek.

"Kairi what are you talking about?" Zexion asked. Even he was surprised at this; he was used to seeing Axel getting hit in the face by girls but he never imagined that Kairi would be one of them.

"I'm talking about him," she spat pointing at Axel, accusingly "sleeping with Xion for a bet!" She raised her arm to strike him again. Riku jumped up and grabbed her arm before she could land the blow.

"Babe, calm down. What's going on?" he asked rationally. His tone only seemed to fuel her anger. Kairi diverted her attention momentarily from Axel and rounded on the silver haired boy standing behind her.

"You knew!"

"What?"

"You and Roxas knew about the bet and you didn't say anything to me or Namine!" she hissed, angry tears beginning to fill her eyes at the callousness of her friends. "Hell you three even MADE the damn bet with him and you didn't say anything!" Riku's eyes widened slightly and he dropped her arm.

"How did you...?" Axel began, finally finding his voice.

"Know?" Kairi cut him off harshly, turning to face the redhead. We overheard the Swim Team gossiping about it in the showers. You know them, don't you Axel, some of your previous conquests." she added venomously. "They were having a good long discussion about you guys betting that Axel could get Xion into bed with him."

"That's not..." Axel began again.

"What? True?" Kairi laughed humourlessly. "Well maybe you better go find Xion and tell her that."

"What?" Axel's eyes widened in horror.

"Xion was there," Kairi said slowly, as if she was speaking to a slow witted child. "and she heard everything." Axel's jaw dropped; he felt sick, dizzy and as if the ground was about to give out from underneath him.

"Where is she?" he finally managed to choke out.

"She ran off after class, Namine followed her but I have no idea where she went." she told him. "You know, Axel, I always knew you were an arse-hole when it came to how you treat women especially since Larxene dumped you. Despite seeing woman after woman getting hurt by you though I gave you the benefit of the doubt because you're Riku's friend and I desperately thought that there might be a shred of decency somewhere underneath it all but this is low even for you. You actually bet your friends that you could get a girl into bed and not just any girl, which is still a pretty dick-head thing to do, but one who had feelings for you! I wouldn't be surprised if Xion changed schools after this just so that she could get away from you! I wish to God I didn't have to look at you right now; you're sad, pathetic and you're going to end up alone." She turned to leave but Riku caught her arm.

"Kairi..." he began softly. She rounded on him, her anger radiating off her. The hatred in her eyes burnt straight through him and he sat back down.

"Don't think I'm finished with you three," she hissed at Zexion, Riku and Roxas. "but you're off the hook for now because I need to go, find Xion and I can't stand to be in the same room as him a minute longer." With that she turned her back on them all and stalked out of the room, banging the doors closed behind her.

The entire cafeteria was silent, each group of friends having stopped their conversations to listen to the exchange, and every pare of eyes was on Axel. He felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of him; Xion had heard about the bet and she thought that that was why he slept with her. His face stung slightly from where Kairi had hit him but he was so numb he could barely feel it. He had to go and talk to Xion, explain everything to her, make her realise that it wasn't about the bet – that he loved her – but he felt sick and was momentarily frozen to the chair he was on. Axel knew he had made a lot of mistakes over the years but this time he had well and truly screwed up.

Xion was still curled up on her bed half and hour later when she heard a tentative knock at the door. She tried to tell the person on the other side to go away but her voice was so hoarse from crying it came out in a raspy whisper so she ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would think she wasn't in. The person knocked again again. Well they were persistent, Xion would give them that, at least.

"It's us." she heard Namine say. "Please let us in." Xion ignored her; she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment – not even Namine and Kairi.

"We're not leaving so you might as well open up." Kairi said. Xion sighed, she could tell from her friend's tone that the two of them were going nowhere. She heaved herself off her bed, her stiff muscles groaning in protest, and went to open the door. Her two friends stood on the other side, identical concerned looks on their faces. Their expressions made her realise how terrible she must look; her eyes felt sore and were probably red from crying, her hair was messed out of it's usual sleek bob from her clutching her head as she cried and she could feel the tear tracks that had dried on her cheeks. The three of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Xion finally found her voice.

"Well come in, if you're coming in." she croaked flatly. Kairi gave her arm a squeeze as the sisters entered her room and Xion closed the door behind them.

"Are you ok?" Namine asked softly, putting her arm around Xion as the black haired girl sat in between her and her sister on the bed.

"I don't know." Xion said. Her voice still croaked but the pain in it was beginning to ease the more she spoke. "I mean I know what Axel has done is horrible but..."

"Don't tell me you're about to defend him?" Kairi asked incredulously. Xion shook her head.

"Of course not." she told them. "What I mean is I don't know why I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?" Namine asked.

"Axel bet his friends that he could get me into bed so he used all the tricks he knows to do that – singing to me, taking me out on a date, telling me he loved me – and, like an idiot, I actually believed that he was being sincere...that he actually did care about me." she explained.

"Xion that doesn't make it your fault." Kairi stated.

"No, I know it doesn't but I should have listened to all the warnings in my head. I shouldn't have let my emotions take over and I should have known that someone like Axel was only after one thing. I wish I'd never got sucked in by his charms, I'm so angry at myself right now." she said, rubbing her eyes. She felt hollow, like something inside her had been ripped out of her.

"Don't be." Namine said pressing her forehead to Xion's.

"If you're going to be angry at anyone be angry at Axel." Kairi stated, doing the same thing on Xion's other side.

"I know I should but I don't want to waste my time being angry with him." Xion replied. "I don't want to spend any more time crying over him, I just want to get on with my studies and piss him off by beating him in every single class."

"That's the healthy attitude to take." Kairi smiled.

"I just wish I hadn't lost my virginity to such a dick." Xion sighed.

"Think of it this way," Namine said "now you've gone through the painful and horrific experience of loosing your virginity the next person you have sex with can be someone you really like and you can just enjoy it." Xion had to admit she couldn't fault the blonde's logic, even if it was really REALLY bad advice. But, a tiny voice in her head said, she did really like Axel – it had been special when she was with him, he just had to go and ruin it by using a bet with his friends as his motive to get her.

She shook her head slightly. No! She would not listen to that voice; whatever she felt for Axel she would bury deep inside her. She would lock it away until it died and all that was left was hatred for the red headed man who had stolen and broken her heart. Xion refused to be one of those girls who spent six months catatonic when their boyfriend broke up with them, ate nothing and alienated everyone around them. More than anything Xion wanted to just get on with her life as if she had never met Axel Flare. She wished she had never met Axel Flare.

Another knock at the door sounded. Xion looked at the twins in confusion, who would be knocking on her door? Both Namine and Kairi where here, Larxene had a key so she would have just come straight in and no one else knew she was here, unless...

"Xion it's me, I need to talk to you please open the door." Axel's voice was muffled by the door but it was unmistakeably him. Kairi made to stand up, her anger sparked again, but Xion stopped her – maybe he would go away if he thought she wasn't there. "Xion, whatever you heard, it's not what you think. Please just let me in and I'll explain everything." he said. Before overhearing the Swim Team in the shower she would have gone running on hearing his voice but now she was going to be the one in control; Axel had made her love-drunk but now she was very rapidly sobering up.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Axel stood on the other side Zexion, Riku and Roxas standing a little way behind him. Figures, she thought, that those three would be here too considering that they were the ones who had made the bet for Axel to get into her pants in the first place.

"What makes you think I even want to listen?" she asked.

"Just hear me out." Axel pleaded. "I know what you must be feeling right now but I promise you it's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Xion asked, she could feel the anger beginning to bubble up in her chest – after what he had done how dare he tell her what she was feeling? "'Cause the way I see it is that you and your friends bet that you could get me into bed and you decided to make me believe that you actually cared about me along the way."

"That's not how it happened." Axel said, visibly deflating.

"Enlighten me, how did it happen then?" she asked, the sarcasm in her voice evident.

"The first day I met you before I came over to talk to you these three bet that I would try to get you into bed because I was such a..." Axel scrambled for the word.

"Man-whore with no morals?" Kairi filled in.

"Sexist pig?" Namine contributed.

"Player with no brain capacity?" Riku added.

"Tool who'll try it on with anything?" Roxas spoke up.

"Idiot who doesn't know a good thing when he's got it?" Zexion concluded.

"Yeah alright." Axel shot his friends a dark look, who were they supposed to be supporting here? "The bet was never about getting you into bed, they just bet that I'd try – it was a joke at my expense." Axel stared at Xion waiting for her to respond. She didn't say anything, she just stared into his bright green eyes for a few minutes processing what he was saying.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she suddenly shouted. How on earth could any of this start as a joke, she thought.

"But it's the truth!" Axel had to stop himself from shouting. He knew that she had every right to be angry but if she wasn't going to hear him out then, in his opinion, all bets were off.

"Do you honestly think I'm that naïve, that you can just come here, spew out a couple of lines and expect me to forgive you instantly?"she asked incredulously, anger still in her voice. "I knew what you were like from the beginning, I don't know why I'm even surprised that you did something like this."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Now was the time for Axel to get angry.

"Well your reputation in this place does precede you." she shot back.

"And you base your entire opinion of me on that?"

"Yes, actually, I have and your actions haven't changed that opinion in the slightest."

"Really well I'd love to hear this opinion of me you've formed on this snap judgement of our first meeting." Axel replied sardonically.

"How long have you got?" Xion yelled.

"I've got all the time in the world, Sweetheart." Axel shot back. He knew he was being an arse but all pretence had gone now, she wasn't going to listen to him and his anger clouded what he had originally been trying to tell her.

"Fine!" Xion shouted. "You want to know what I really think of you? I can't stand you!"

"And why is that?" he asked. "Give me one reason why you can't stand me."

"One reason!" she screeched with laughter. "I can give you ten!"

"Really and what are they 'cause believe me, babe, you're not perfect either." Axel laughed harshly. The rational part of his brain had been fighting the part of his brain that was telling him to act like an idiot but unfortunately that part was winning and he was letting his anger do the talking. Xion glared at him.

"You want to know why I can't stand you? Well here it comes; you're a sex-pest, you can't handle the fact that I'm smarter than you," she said counting the reasons off on her fingers. "you stole my first kiss...among other things, you sang to me in front of the entire school for god-sake!"

"I will admit that was a mistake." he chimed in raising his hands in defence.

"I'm not done! Am I done?" she asked turning to Kairi and Namine who were standing in the doorway behind her.

"You don't look done." Kairi replied.

"You can't express your feelings like a normal person, you own a pair of leather trousers for crying out loud!"

"You still have those?" Riku asked, a confused and revolted expression on his face.

"Helping or hurting, Riku. Helping or hurting!" Axel stated.

"You made me fall for you with all the stupid things you did even though you knew it was a lie, you called me Baby-Girl – which you cannot pull off without sounding like a creepy paedophile – and you did it all for a bet! Everything that went on between us was for some bet with your friends!" she finished.

"But it wasn't..." Axel began. Hearing Xion list off all his flaws knocked all the fight out of him and all he could do was helplessly try to explain himself to her again.

"But you want to know the main reason why I really can't stand you Axel Flare?" Xion asked ignoring him. "You make me wish that I had never even met you." With that she went back into her room and out of Axel's sight. Namine turned to follow her.

"Nami wait!" Roxas called after her.

"Sorry Rox," she said turning to face him. "you've just got to let me hate you for a little while." She also disappeared leaving Kairi facing the four boys in the corridor. She began to close the door on them.

"Kairi..." Riku began. "please..."

"It's over Riku, we're over." she said and closed the door behind her.

Axel stared at the closed door for a few minutes hoping and praying that Xion would open it again. Each second that passed made his hope dwindle until there was nothing left and he sank to the floor, broken and defeated. He placed his head in his hands and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Riku, equally deflated, leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in frustration and shaking slightly.

"Zexion?" Roxas asked quietly, his own voice quivering as he watched his two friends fall apart in front of him.

"Yeah?" Zexion replied, voice also cracking as a wave of nausea hitting him. He felt responsible; he had been the one to goad Axel into agreeing to the bet – even if it wasn't supposed to go as far as Xion thought it was, it was still his fault for starting it.

"Everything's going to work out isn't it?" the blonde asked, his eyes wide with fear. "Xion's going to hear Axel out, she'll believe him and they'll get together, me and Nami are going to be ok and Riku and Kairi are going to get back together too, right? Everything's going to be ok in the end, right?"

"Roxas, you've seen '500 Days of Summer'," Zexion replied "not everything always works out the way it's supposed to."

**And there you have it 10 things Xion hates about Axel**


	11. Epilogue: But Then Again

**There's Things You Hate About Me Too...**

**Didn't think I'd leave you hanging like that now did you ;) just a little epilogue because I can't resist a happy ending**

"_I picture you in the sun wondering what went wrong_

_And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy_

_And being caught in between all you wish for and all you see_

_And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in."_

Axel lay on his bed staring at up the ceiling listening to Joseph Arthur for either the fourteenth or fifteenth time – Zexion had left the room after about three plays to go to the library and he had lost count after about eight. All he could think about was how things had ended with Xion, it was all he had been able to think about for the last two weeks. All he could think about was how much he had screwed up; he had driven away a girl who could, potentially, have been the love of his life. He should have told her about the bet beforehand, although how would he have phrased that; 'Hey guess what, my friends made this bet that I'd make a complete tit out of myself the first time I spoke to you but that was as far as it went even though they also thought I'd try to get you in the sack, do you want to go out with me?' Maybe something slightly more eloquent.

It wasn't made any easier by the fact that they still had to have practically all their classes together and were often seated next to each other in those classes. Whenever they were in the same room Xion completely ignored him (or took pleasure in pointing out when he had completely missed the point of the question he was trying to answer and considering how distracted he was that was virtually even question) and as soon as the bell went she sped off to find Namine and Kairi without even a backwards glance at him.

Riku was having it just as bad; Kairi was ignoring his calls, refusing to see him and returning all his notes to him with Roxas. Poor Roxas had somehow managed to get caught up in the middle of both feuding couples. His own relationship with Namine had patched up (she had been angry at him for a few days then realised that she loved him too much to let it end without giving him a second chance) and eventually Kairi and Xion had even forgiven him. He had tried to tell Xion that Axel hadn't made a bet to get her into bed but she had told him she didn't want to hear it – she still wanted to be friends with him but she didn't want to talk about Axel.

Axel sighed, maybe he should do what Zexion did and hide in the library (where the hell was the library anyway?). Not that Zexion was hiding in the library, he had always spent all his free time in there, but one day Axel found out that he and Xion had been paired together for a project and the two had rekindled their friendship. They spent a lot of time together studying in the library – but never discussing him, apparently, after what Roxas had said to her Zexion knew better than to try and push the subject further. So it was just he and Riku who were in this horrific limbo between being loved and hated by the ones they desired: they were nothing to them.

Axel shook his head as the song came to yet another close, when did he get this emotional and pathetic? He decided then and there that he was going to get himself out of this funk :- get his head into studying, forget all about Xion...and, maybe, join a 'Sad Men's Club' with Riku when that failed. He sat up intending to turn the music off when the song began playing again and it was if he was hearing the lyrics for the first time;

"_I know I would apologize if I could see your eyes_

_'Cause when you showed me myself, you know, I became someone else_

_But I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need_

_I picture you fast asleep; a nightmare comes but you can't keep awake."_

Axel shot up off the bed, turning the CD player off and running out of his room: he finally knew how he was going to make everything right.

Xion sat at her desk trying to figure out the correct wording for her conclusion for one of Beast's essays. For some reason she just couldn't figure out how to phrase what she was trying to say. She threw down her pen in frustration – it was a simple enough essay ('What are the tramps Vladimir and Estragon really waiting for in Beckett's 'Waiting for Godot'? Discuss') so why was she having so much trouble? She rested her elbows on the desk, placed her forehead in her hands and groaned. Larxene looked up from her own work.

"Problem Xi?" she asked.

"Yeah I just can't find the right words to finish this stupid essay." she replied. The blonde cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe you need a break, you've been at it for hours." she stated.

"I guess." Xion replied. "Maybe I just need some fresh air."

"Yeah it is a bit stuffy in here." Larxene commented, stretching over and unlatching the window. Probable because this room gets a lot of sex and very little airing, Xion thought as she watched her room-mate fling the widows open and return to her own work. Xion picked up her pen to finish her own essay but the distinct sound of someone singing caught her ear.

"Can you hear that?" she asked, putting her pen down and standing up. Larxene stood up too, looking confused, and the pair of them went to the window as a male voice they both recognised floated up to them.

"_Oh I don't know anymore what it's for_

_I'm not even sure if there is anyone who is in the sun_

_Will you help me to understand?_

_'Cause I've been caught in between all I wish for and all I need_

_Oh maybe you're not even sure what it's for anymore than me."_

"What the hell is he doing?" Xion asked.

"Not this again." Larxene stated at the same time and went into the bathroom. Xion stared down at Axel singing...again. Although, she thought, this time it seemed different. This time there was no theatricality about it; this time it was just him expressing himself in the only way that Axel knew how – by publicly humiliating himself. He looked up at Xion and smiled at her, Xion couldn't help but smile back. She wasn't sure whether to carry on listening or to shut the window on him – on the one hand he had hurt her and she didn't want to talk to him but on the other hand he did have a very nice voice.

As she was contemplating what to do Larxene re-emerged from the bathroom carrying a large bucket. The blonde woman strode over to the window and emptied the contents of the bucket out of it. The singing stopped abruptly as a tidal of icy water landed on Axel's head. Larxene looked out of the window and smirked at the now dripping redhead, his usually spiky hair now plastered to his face. He prised the curtain of hair off his forehead and shook some off the excess water off himself.

"Thanks for that Lar!" he shouted up, glaring at the blonde. She shot him a sardonic look and left the window. Xion was about to turn away when Axel called up to her. "Hey Xion I want to talk to you." She looked down at him.

"I don't want to talk to you." she told him and turned away to go back to her work. A second later she heard a loud clunk. She turned to see what looked like a make-shift grappling hook hooked underneath the small windowsill, the attached rope straining slightly. She walked back over to the window; Axel was pulling the end of the role, testing it too see if it would fall.

"I thought you might say that." he called up putting one foot against the wall and beginning to climb up the outside of the building.

"So you thought you'd climb up three storeys on the outside of a building?" she yelled, incredulously.

"It got your attention didn't it?" he yelled back.

"You'll kill yourself!" she told him. "What if you fall?"

"I got it covered!" He had almost reach the top of the ground floor when he stopped and, holding himself with one arm began tying the excess rope around his middle. Xion just stared in awe, she didn't want to say anything in case it distracted him and he slipped.

"He's actually lost it this time." she whispered to herself.

"What's he doing?" Larxene asked, appearing at her shoulder. She looked out of the window to see Axel continuing his climb, the rope secured firmly around his waist. She sighed and turned to leave the room. "I'll go get Marluxia to get him down." Once she had gone Xion turned her attention back to Axel who was slowly getting closer to her room.

"Axel, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because..." he answered. That wasn't an answer, she thought.

"Why didn't you climb the stairs like a normal person?"

"Normal people climb up walls too."

"No they don't!"

"Ok fine," he relented. " but I knew this was the only way I'd get you to listen to me."

"This doesn't change anything." she told him.

"Then maybe we can start over?" he asked.

"Axel you can't just climb up my wall and expect me to forgive you. Not after what you did." she added.

"You know this is no picnic for me either!" he exclaimed.

"The why the hell are you doing it?"

"Because you need to know how I feel about you." he stated.

"And how do you feel about me?" she asked, this should be good.

"Don't get me wrong you're amazing and everything, but you're a bit highly strung."

"He's got a point!" Roxas shouted from the ground. Xion peered farther out of the window to see that a crowd had formed underneath her window. She glared at the blonde and he looked awkwardly down at his shoes.

"You're very aware of the fact that you're smarter than everyone else."

"So are you!" she countered, annoyed.

"Not the point." he stated. "Also you have a pink fluffy jumper with Bambi on the front."

"It's not my favourite jumper!" Xion shot back. "Hang on, how do you know about my Bambi jumper?"

"I saw it in your wardrobe before I took you out." he replied. "And there's another thing you let all your principals got out of the window and you gave it up on the first date!"

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." she glared at him.

"Didn't say I was." Axel grinned back wickedly. Xion continued to glare at him as he made it too the third floor, he was nearly at her window now.

"Anything else?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you've totally change me for the better." he told her. "Before I met you I was a complete dick..."

"No arguments down here!" Riku called up.

"No one asked you, you silver haired wanker!" Axel retaliated then turned back to Xion. "I was a complete dick but now there's a reason for the stupid things I do and, usually, that reason is you." Xion's mouth hung open, she was completely lost for words.

"Axel!" Zexion shouted shouted from the crowd bellow. "What the flaming hell are you doing?!" Axel, who was now a foot away from Xion's window, turned to answer but lost his footing and slipped.

"Axel!" Xion screamed, leaning over the windowsill to see the redhead clinging for dear life on to the rope. His teeth were gritted, a bead of sweat ran down his forehead and the veins in his arms were sticking out as he began to pull himself up the last few inches. He looked up at Xion and grinned.

"Had you worried there." he said, trying to joke about that fact that he could (and still potentially could) have fallen to his death.

"Yes, well I don't want to be the one responsible for your death!" she told him.

"Totally worth it." he replied, grinning. "I love you." Xion bit her lip; this was quite possibly one of the most insane and romantic things that had ever happened to her (odd that the line between those two seemed to blur when Axel was around, a tiny voice in the back of her mind said). "Now will you help me out here?" he asked as he reached the windowsill.

Xion began helping him to pull himself in her room. As Axel finally crawled onto her windowsill there were whoops and cheers from the crowd bellow and Xion half expected Axel to turn and celebrate his victory but he didn't. He jumped down off the windowsill, brushed her fringe out of her eyes and slipped his hand round her head so that it was resting on the back of her neck.

"Axel..." she began softly. She couldn't quite get her brain to focus on what was happening, she was too busy thinking about the fact that he could have just died trying to get her to hear him out.

"I'd do anything for you." he said gently. "I'd climb up to the roof and sing to the school one hundred times over if it meant that I could make you smile."

"Axel I..." she started again but he cut her off.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I just need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't what you thought and I'm sorry that I made you feel like I used you."

"Axel I l..." she was about to tell him how she felt but he cut her off once again.

"I just want you to give me the chance to make things up to you." he said. "You're amazing Xion and you deserve someone who will treat you as such but if that isn't me then tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"Axel." she said, finally managing to make him listen.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." she said, grabbed the front of his still wet shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Axel very quickly recovered from his surprise and kissed her back, putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

The next day Xion joined Axel for lunch; well, he had joked, it was the least she could do considering he climbed a building for her. To Xion it felt nice to be with him again, even though she'd never admit it (especially not to Axel) she had missed him. It was as if the last two weeks hadn't happened and it was the day after their first date all over again – or at least how it should have been. The pair were also joined by Riku, Roxas and Namine.

"Hey Kairi come join us." Namine called to her sister as the redhead passed their table. Kairi raised an eyebrow at Xion. Xion shrugged and smiled, she knew what her friend was thinking but maybe Kairi would take a leaf out of her book and give Axel a second chance too.

"Ok." Kairi replied and sat down next to Riku, who visibly tensed at her proximity. She turned and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi." he replied.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said blushing. Axel, Xion, Namine and Roxas turned to converse with each other so as not to make the exchange any more awkward.

"So I was wondering..." Kairi started

"Um I was thinking..." he said at the same time. The pair of them blushed slightly and Riku looked down at the table. "You go first."

"So I was wondering if you'd be interested in giving it another go?" Kairi asked. Riku looked up at her in surprise.

"Yeah." he said eagerly. "That is if you want too." he added, looking away in embarrassment.

"I haven't forgiven you for not telling me about...all that." she hedged, not wanting to bring up the subject of Axel and the bet.

"I know." Riku answered.

"But maybe we can take things slowly?" Kairi asked, biting her lip. Riku had forgotten how beautiful she looked when she did that. He knew she wanted to take things slowly but she just looked so perfect he wanted to lean over and kiss her.

"Um...I...oh sod it." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roxas cheered and Namine squealed happily as the pair broke apart.

"So much for taking it slowly." Kairi giggled and Riku kissed her again.

"Yeah, well I love you too much to wait." he stated.

"I love you too." she smiled and leant her head on his shoulder. Roxas kissed Namine on the cheek and Xion leant back against Axel's chest.

"All the gang's together again." Roxas said happily.

"Hang on," Xion piped up. "where's Zexion?"

"Behind you." he stated. The six at the table turned to see Zexion standing behind them with a tall girl with brown hair tied back in a blue ribbon. Xion recognised her as Belle, the girl who worked behind the desk in the library.

"Hey Sexy-Zexy." Axel sang, an evil grin spreading across his face at seeing his friend with a girl.

"Please excuse him, Belle," Zexion said to the girl. "he's an idiot." Belle laughed.

"He must be Axel." she stated.

"How does she know who I am?" Axel asked, suddenly worried.

"Because you're the only one who's never been to the library." Zexion smirked. "This is Xion, Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Riku." he introduced her to the rest of his friends.

"I knew you spent all that time in the library for a reason; you had a secret girlfriend!" Axel yelled triumphantly. Zexion's face reddened slightly.

"Just ignore him," Kairi told Belle. "everybody else does."

"I'll bear that in mind." Belle smiled as she and Zexion sat down. She raised an eyebrow, still smiling at Zexion who shrugged and smiled back at her.

"This is fantastic," Axel stated. "everything's worked itself out. It's like some kind of Disney happy ending." Xion smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to enjoy the rest of term." he said softly to her.

"You know we have exams next week right?" Xion stated.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah why do you think we've all been studying so much?" Riku asked.

"But..."

"Sorry dude." Roxas gave him a sympathetic smile.

"But..."

"Maybe now is a good time to start going to the library." Zexion smirked.

"Oh come on!" Axel exclaimed and placed his head on the table in anguish as his friends laughed. "Oh well," he said suddenly sitting up and brightening. "I climbed up a three storey building and got a girl to fall in love with me I think I can handle a few simple tests."

"Care to bet on that?" Xion asked raising an eyebrow and grinning at him.

_**The End**_

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, hope you enjoyed it all.**

**S-E x**


End file.
